Chauvinistic Coquette
by saphirath
Summary: Fleur/Hermine - autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen - Sie stahl es mir, und ließ es in ein unstillbares Begehren nach ihr schmelzen. Sie drehte mich herum und zeigte mir die ganze Welt mit nur eine leichten Berührung ihrer Hand...
1. Little Black Dress

Das hier ist die autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Yoshiyuki Ly. Ich selber bin ein totaler Fan von der Story, also hab ich angefangen sie zu übersetzen. Das Pairing in dieser Story ist Fleur x Hermine. Also wer Femslash net mag, der muss es auch nicht lesen.

EDIT: Nun, mir war leider zu spät aufgefallen, dass ich eine falsche Verison des 1. Kapitels online gesetzt hatte. Darin waren die Stellen, die mich ein wenig ratlos machten, doch nicht fertig. Als ich das dann verbessert upgedatet hatte, dachte ich, okay, müsste eigentlich jetzt richtig drinn sein und hab mich nicht weiter drumm gekümmert. XD Doch leider hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass das nicht gespeichert wurde. Jetzt, fast zwei Wochen später, sollte es aber definitiv die richtige Version sein.

Chauvinistic Coquette

Kapitel 1  
Little Black Dress

(Fleurs POV)

Der Rhythmus meiner Finger, die auf dem Tisch klopften, konnten den Laut der Stimme einfach nicht übertönen. Die Stimme des Mannes, der sich wie ein kompletter Schwindler anhörte, der seinen Kopf nur voll von seinen Erfolgen und Auszeichnungen hatte, jedoch wahrscheinlich besser im Bett reden konnte, als wo anders.

Ich versteifte mich bei der Erkenntnis, dass die meisten Menschen um mich herum eben genau das taten. Aber es war zu erwarten an einem Ort wie diesem. Es war das meist populärste Restaurant in Paris, was nicht bedeutete, dass es das günstigste war. Ich hatte gehofft, dass vielleicht mein nächstes Date in einer weniger großspurigen Umgebung war, doch gleichzeitig war ich nicht allzu zuversichtlich. Ich war immer noch in der Hoffnung, dass der Mann mir gegenüber mal etwas über mich fragen würde, oder andeuten würde, dass wir gehen konnten. Schließlich hatten wir beide unser Essen schon seit einiger Zeit beendet.

Jedoch schien beides nicht passieren zu wollen, also bewegte ich mich ein klein wenig auf meinem Sitz und schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln. Das selbe Lächeln, dass ihn weiter zu mich anzog, und das ich einfach nur auf meinem Gesicht aufsetzen musste, um mich gleichzeitig selber damit zu bestrafen. Warum ich es immer wieder mache? Ich gehe zu einem Date mit einem Mann, einen nach dem anderen, bis ich irgendwann realisiere, dass ich den Punkt erreicht habe, dass ich ein Outfit noch einmal tragen könnte. Das würde ich nur nicht tun. Diese blaue Weste und die passende schwarze Hose von Bebe waren exzellent, doch ich könnte sie draußen nie wieder tragen.

Ich legte meine Arme auf den Tisch und lehnte mich gegen sie und tat so, als würde ich ihm gespannt zuhören. Er schaute sich kurz um, grinste und hob kurz seine Augenbraue. Ich nehme mal an, dass er geschwollen drüber sprach, wie oft er den gegnerischen Sucher wirklich den Snitch fangen ließ…

Bitte, reiße meine Aufmerksamkeit anders an dich! Schließlich stellte ich fest, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit über meinem Kopf wanderte, und dass er grinste. Am Ende blickte er mich mit einem verträumten Starren an.

Ich vertiefte mein vorgetäuschtes Lächeln, als er lachte, doch es klang für mich nur wie ein Brummen. Jedes Geräusch hier im Raum schien sich zu vermischen und nur aus seinem Mund zu kommen. Seine Ohren, seine Nasenlöcher und am aller wichtigsten sein Arsch. Sein Arsch war ganz nett, aber nicht gut genug, um mir einen Nagel beim anfassen abbrechen zu lassen.

Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, wann es passierte, dass ich automatisch ihre Stimmen ausblendete. Es war furchtbar unverschämt von mir, ich weiß. Da war jedoch nichts anderes, das du mit diesen Männern machen konntest. Wer auch immer das meiste Geld hatte und auch vom Aussehen meine Standards erfüllte, gewann meine Abende der letzten Jahre. Ich realisierte es nicht, dass so viele qualifizierte Männer hier in Paris herum liefen, die nur darauf warteten, dass ich mich Dank ihrer Erfolge hoffnungslos in sie verliebte.

Sie könnten sagen, ich wäre einsam. Ja, Sie könnten es, aber ich würde es nicht zulassen. Sie könnten eine Menge sagen, einige Unterstellungen machen aufgrund der Entscheidungen, die ich getroffen hatte. Ich könnte Ihnen versichern, dass sie wahrscheinlich bei jeder von den Annahmen richtig lagen, doch Sie täten sich gut daran, diese auch in Ihrer Gedankenwelt zu behalten. Nennen Sie es Verleugnung, Weglaufen, die Angst vor dem L-Wort.

Nun währenddessen konnte ich tun, was mir gefiel und das Ego dieses Mannes mit meinem starr nach vorne gerichteten Blick und Grinsen aufpushen. Den vernebelten Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu sehen, wie sie daraus erwachten und dann unbequem auf ihrem Stuhl herum rutschten und versuchten, etwas zu verstecken, während ich so tat, als würde ich es nicht merken, war amüsant. Es war amüsant, wie beschämend es war Männer auf solche Wege zu manipulieren, aber ich empfand es nicht so. Ich stand über so etwas.

Als ich meinen Blick wieder auf ihn richtete und von meinem Cabernet Sauvignon nippte, hörte ich ein Brummen von der Person, die hinter mir saß. Schon kurz darauf kam ein unglaublich rauchiges Lachen aus ihrem Mund. Es hörte sich spießig an, doch die Person, die mit der anderen da saß, lachte mit. Wie ich schon sagte, eine großspurige Umgebung…

Das Brummen schien allmählich abzuklingen, so dass das rauchige Lachen in meinen Ohren rang. Es war so leicht, festzustellen wie falsch es war, doch deren Partner schienen es einfach nicht zu bemerken. Die Stimme des Partners durchbrach meine mentalen Wände.

"So habe ich ihn gefeuert! Du hättest den Blick auf seinem Gesicht sehen müssen!"

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte es."

Diese Stimme … nein … beide dieser Stimmen klangen bekannt.

"Ah, ich muss sagen, Vize Präsident von Eyevine zu sein, hat seine Vorteile. Die Frauen, die in und um meinen Büro sind, fügen sich wundervoll in meine Zeit ein."

"Frauen?" So ärgerlich … so vertraut. Aber Eyevine war der Name meiner Firma. Was tat Armand mit … dieser Frau hier, von allen Frauen dieser Welt.

"Ja, die Frauen! Es gibt da eine Spezielle, die ich besonders in Gedanken habe … ah ja, ja. Obwohl ich sie nie zum Bleiben bringen kann. Sie ist … "

Der Rest seiner Worte waren unverständlich. Ich wollte ihn sowieso nicht mehr hören.  
Alles, was ich hören konnte, war das steigende Brummen und das tiefe Atmen der Frau hinter mir. Sie brummte nach einiger Zeit noch einmal, während der Mann mir gegenüber wieder anfing zu lachen. Ich lächelte wieder falsch und entschloss mich dazu, doch mal zu schauen, worüber er sprach.

"Ja ich weiß, ich weiß. Ziemlich dumm von ihm, mich zu fragen. Aber ich versichere dir, wenn ich du wäre... Komm schon, was sagst du dazu?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Immer so tun, als wüsste ich, wovon er sprach, ich würde aufstehen und so tun, als würde ich noch drüber nachdenken, damit ich dann endlich nach Hause fahren konnte.

"Aber es wäre ganz die Zeit. Ein Dreier wäre absolut toll…"

"Wie Bitte?"

"Was? Ich spreche schon die ganze Zeit darüber, wie verzweifelt dein Vize Präsident dich will…"

Ich knallte meine Hand auf den Tisch, stand auf und hörte, wie die rätselhafte Frau hinter mir genau das selbe tat. Wir beide wurden zur gleichen Zeit wütend und machten uns auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Es war egal, mit wem es war, aber ich war nicht so verdorben und einsam, dass ich einen Dreier machen würde. Und besonders nicht mit jemanden, der auch noch für mich arbeitete, jemand, der so verzweifelt war, mein Date davon zu überzeugen, mich für diese Idee zu überreden. Ich muss gestehen, dass das schmeichelhaft war, doch zur gleichen Zeit störend. Mitarbeiter waren ein Tabu für mich. Ich wollte Armand nicht einmal diese Nacht damit konfrontieren, ich würde ihm einfach einen Heuler nächsten Morgen schicken.

Sie war direkt hinter mir, aber ich wollte nur so tun, als würde ich sie nicht bemerken. Sie war mir nicht einmal wichtig. Und es war mir auch egal, warum sie in Paris war oder warum sie nicht mit ihren Freunden unterwegs war oder warum sie ein Date mit dem Vize Präsidenten meines Unternehmens hatte. Nein, macht lieber den Ex- Präsidenten daraus.

Ich hörte, wie sie plötzlich stoppte und zu sich selber zischte, während ich weiter über den überfüllten Parkplatz ging. Mein Gang wurde langsamer und ich dachte über die Situation mit einem Seufzen nach. War sie dumm genug, aus dem Restaurant zu stürmen mit der Absicht, zu verschwinden und davor zu vergessen, das sie keine Fahrt zurück hatte? Sie dachte wohl, sie könnte so zurück nach Hause oder ihrem Hotel apparieren, doch dies ging nicht wegen den vielen Muggel hier in der Gegend. Sie erwartete nicht, dass sie sich einen ruhigeren Platz suchen sollte oder sich von mir nach Hause fahren zu lassen, richtig?

Offenbar ja, denn ich hörte, wie sie mir hinterher lief. Oder sie ging zügig, in Anbetracht dessen, wie dünn ihre Absätze klangen. Hermine mit Absätzen? Nein …

Sie stoppte ein paar Meter hinter mir und ich stand wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle. Mein Auto war nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt, ja, aber ich konnte sie schlecht hier stehen lassen. Nun, ich könnte. Aber auch ich würde mich schuldig fühlen, wenn ich sie gestrandet auf einem Parkplatz stehen lassen würde. Auch wenn es sich um sie handelte. Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel waren keine Option in dieser Gegend.

Ich drehte mich um und blickte kurz auf sie hinunter. Ich musste mich davon abhalten, ihr meinen verblüfften Ausdruck zu zeigen. Das war nicht die Hermine Granger, die ich in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hätte nicht so ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid, eine erstaunliche Menge an Mascara, glatte Haare, eine Coach Geldbörse (eins, das ich auch hatte) und perfekt gezupfte Augenbrauen getragen. Ich kräuselte meine Lippen und leckte den äußeren Rand meiner Zähne, als ich mich nicht versuchte zu fragen, wie sie dazu kam, ihre Schönheit zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Ja, ich sagte Schönheit.

Ich machte den Alarm aus, entriegelte die Türen zu meinen schwarzen Mercedes C230 und ging auf die Fahrerseite. Ich schaute sie schnell an und dann zur Beifahrerseite, als ich einstieg. Sicherlich war sie klug genug, um den Hinweis zu verstehen. Als ich das Auto startete, fragte ich mich, wie lange sie wohl brauchen würde, um mir zu sagen, wo sie lebte.

Die Zeit verstrich tickend, während ich die Heizung anstellte. Ich tippte auf das Lenkrad und beschloss endlich etwas zu sagen. Ich wusste, sie hasste mich, aber das hier war lächerlich.

"Also wo.."

"14 Rue Ampére"

Das war die selbe Straße, in der ich ebenfalls lebte … und ich lebte in 17. Wie kam es, dass ich sie vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte? Nun. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich sie bemerken wollen.

Ich verließ den Parkplatz, versuchte meine Augen für die Zeit nur auf der Straße zu behalten. Meine Lippen waren angespannt, doch ich versuchte, meinen Körper zu relaxen. All die Scheinwerfer, Straßenbeleuchtung, und das Leuchten anderer Gebäude gaben dem Inneren meines Wagens einen sanften Schein. Ich konnte nicht anders, als Hermine anzuschauen, als ich an einer roten Ampel stoppte.

Sie war so verkrampft, und dieses ärgerliche Stirnrunzeln war dazu bestimmt, für immer auf ihrem Gesicht zu bleiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihr angetan habe, wissen Sie? Ich dachte immer, sie wäre einfach nur eifersüchtig auf mich, aber für all diese Jahre? Warum so viel Energie in etwas stecken, was du hasst? Ich habe es nie ganz verstanden. Sie war wohl der Typ, der seine ganze Energie in, egal was er machte, steckte. Vielleicht war das auch der einzige Grund, warum.

Aber warum war ich dieser unnötigen Aufregung wert? Ja, ich hatte alles gesagt, aber warum musste es mich mit einbeziehen? Es war ja nicht so, dass ich ihr etwas bedeutete. Dumm, nicht?

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren störte mich diese Frage. War es nur ein Zufall, dass sie nur ein paar Häuser von mir entfernt lebte, hatte nur ein Date mit dem Ex- Präsidenten meiner Firma, und stürmte aus dem Restaurant zur gleichen Zeit wie ich? Sie wurde wütend über das, was er ihr in dem Moment erzählt hatte, nachdem sie da mit ihm über ein paar Stunden saß und ihm bei seinem pompösen Geplänkel zuhörte? Ich wusste, dass er über mich gesprochen hatte. Warum also wurde sie so wütend?

Ich war kurz davor, auf das Gaspedal zu treten, als sich das Licht wieder veränderte und auf Rot sprang. Die Erkenntnis traf mich, dass das Licht bei der Ampel schon drei Mal mittlerweile auf Rot gesprungen war und sich eine lange Schlange wütender Fahrer hinter mir gebildet hatte, und was tat ich? Ich starrte nur Hermine an. Sie starrte mich zurück an, erinnerte sich nur einmal daran, mich finster anzublicken, als sie merkte, wie ich aus meinen Gedanken aufwachte.

Warum hatte sie nichts gesagt?

---

Als wir schließlich an ihrem Haus ankamen, das anständig groß war, saßen wir einen Moment in Stille. Diesmal schien nur das Mondlicht durch die Fenster hinein, doch trotzdem konnte ich die Konturen ihrer Figur ausmachen. Sie rang ihre Hände, so wie ich auf meine auf meinem Schoß starrte. Ich war nie jemand, der in einer unangenehmen Situation mit jemanden war. Ich hatte immer die Kontrolle über alle Ereignisse. Ich hatte Kontrolle über alles. Meine Firma, meinen Gedanken, Männer, … aber dies hier war so anders für mich. Ich wusste, dass Hermine dabei wahrscheinlich genauso war wie ich, aber sie konnte es nicht so gut verstecken. Ich schmunzelte über meine Gedanken und lachte leise, als sie schließlich die Tür öffnete. Dabei dachte ich, ich sollte einen Kommentar abgeben, um ihr Kleid noch ein wenig weiter zu zerknüllen.

"Du hast aber nicht erwartet, dass ich dich zur Tür bringen würde, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht!"

Und mit dem stürmte sie hinaus, und knallte meine Tür zu. Sie ging um mein Auto herum und blickte auf den Bürgersteig, einen versteifte Arm schwingend und ihre Hand wieder zu einer Faust ballend, während sie schnell zu ihrer Haustür ging. Bei diesem Anblick täuschte sie mich, indem sie mich denken ließ, sie sei graziös oder etwas in dieser Art. Aber Hermine? Graziös?.. Wohl kaum.

Gerade, als ich meine Augen schloss und eine Hand auf meine Stirn legte, um zu lachen, eilte sie zurück zu meinem Fenster.

"Danke"

Sie warf nahezu ihre unechte Dankbarkeit auf mich, als sie sich gespannt beugte und ihren Kopf gespannt in meine Richtung hielt. Schließlich gewann sie ihren wütenden Gang wieder, den sie einige Momente zuvor hatte. Am Ende ließ ich meinem Lachen freien Lauf, stellte den Wagen ab und lachte für eine Weile. Ich wusste nicht, was über mich gekommen war, und ich fühlte mich wie ein Idiot. Doch niemand beobachtete mich.

Niemand, außer einer Frau in einen kleinen schwarzen Kleid durch ihr Fenster im Obergeschoss.


	2. Laughingstock

Kapitel 2

Laughingstock

(Hermines POV)

Sie saß immer noch lachend in ihrem Auto, als ich aus meinem Schlafzimmerfenster schaute. Immer noch. Es war frustrierend, wie dumm ich mich fühlte. Ich hätte nach Hause apparieren sollen. Aber nein, ich berücksichtigte die Muggel, die mich umgeben hatten. Und ich war auch noch so rücksichtsvoll, mich bei ihr für das nach Hause bringen zu bedanken, obwohl ich am liebsten aufgrund ihres Kommentars im Erdboden versunken wäre. Sie hatte es nur gesagt, um mich wütend zu machen. Sie hatte es nur gesagt, damit es sich so anhörte, als würde sie über mir stehen. Weil sie wusste, egal was sie sagen würde, ich würde so handeln, als hasse ich sie.

Ich warf meine Tasche auf meinen Nachttisch, dabei nicht einmal meine Augen von ihr abwendend. Ich wollte hinunter nach draußen gehen, sie auffordern, dass sie ihre Klappe halten sollte und endlich nach Hause zu fahren … was nur ein paar Häuser weiter war.

Es war nicht nur ein Zufall. Es waren schon ein paar Jahre vergangen, seitdem Ron und ich uns getrennt hatten. Wegen den einen oder anderen Grund hatten sich Ginny und Harry zur selben Zeit getrennt. Nun, nein. Das nehme ich zurück. Sie hatten am selben Tag Schluss gemacht. Ich hatte mir nichts bei gedacht, bis ich Ginny ärgerlich und schnaufend durch den Fuchsbau laufen sah, als wir alle zu Besuch da waren. Alles was sie tat war, in den Garten zu schauen und weiterzulaufen. Also spähte ich nach draußen und sah meine beiden besten Freunde, wie sie sich küssten. Es war nicht das angenehmste, was man sehen konnte, doch ich konnte nicht verleugnen, für sie glücklich zu sein.

Harry und Ron gaben ein paar Wochen später ihre Beziehung bekannt und das war, als ich eine seltsame Stimmung zu spüren begann. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren angenehm überrascht. Bill, Charley, Percy und George waren ebenso froh darüber. Auch Ginny hatte sich schließlich beruhigt. Doch seit dem gaben mir die Leute nur diese Blicke.

Ich hatte es komplett vergessen, bis vor ein paar Monaten. George setzte sich zu mir, nachdem er mich völlig frustriert im Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte. Ginny ging mir aus dem Weg, und ich konnte nicht sagen, warum das so war. Schließlich verschwand sie, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen, nachdem sie von Holyhead Harpies angeheuert wurde. Ihr Bruder erzählte mir, dass sich einige (und das nicht nur die Weasleys) fragten, ob wir etwas für einander empfanden.

Ich war empört! Ich meine, nur weil unsere Freunde uns verlassen hatten, um mit dem anderen zusammen sein zu können, bedeutete nicht, dass es bei uns genauso war. George lachte nervös und fragte mich, warum ich so wütend war. Ob ich homophob sei. Oder selber vielleicht unsicher wegen meiner eigenen Sexualität war. Er machte keinen Scherz. Ich antwortete ihm, dass ich mir nicht sicher sei. Bis zu diesem Tag war ich dankbar, dass George mein kleines Geständnis für sich behalten hatte.

An diesem Punkt stolperten Ron und Harry in den Raum hinein. Als sie mich bestürzt sahen, kamen sie zögerlich hinein und setzten sich. Das ist, wo das ganze Chaos startete.

Sie alle fragten mich ständig Sachen über mich selbst. Meine Unsicherheiten, meine Ängste, meine Unzulänglichkeiten, und so weiter. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich keine Interesse an Frauen hatte, egal was war. Egal, wie sehr mich jemand verärgerte, ich glaubte nicht, dass da irgendeine Anziehungskraft auf mich gab. Ron dachte natürlich, das wäre Nonsens.

Gerade als ich ihm meine Meinung geigen wollte, kam Fleur in den Raum hinein, stieß in mich und schlug mir die Taschentücher aus der Hand. Und meinen Stolz noch dazu. Sie schaute mich von oben herab an und wischte den Inhalt meiner Nase von ihrem Arm ab, schaute mich verärgert an und ging weiter.

Harry und Ron spekulierten weiterhin laut drüber, ob sie möglicherweise einen Mann für mich finden sollten (Fleurs Bann schien die beiden nicht mehr anzuziehen), oder vielleicht irgendwo anders hinzuziehen. Doch George schaute mich nur an. Er bemerkte, wie verwirrt ich war, als Fleur in den Raum hinein kam. Er sah mich erröten und wie ich meine Zähne zusammen biss, aber vor allem sah er, wie mir die Tränen kamen, als sie den Raum verließ. Sie erwischte mich zu einer schlechten Zeit. Nun, Fleur zu sehen war zur jeder Zeit schlecht. Sie machte mich immer wütend, wenn ich so viel über sie nachdachte und ich war wütend, weil sie sich deswegen nicht entschuldigte.

Ich war wütend, weil sie so schön war. Und das war es, als ich es bemerkte. Ja, als ich _sie _bemerkte. Ich bedaure es, mit jeder Membran meines Seins, doch ich wette mit Ihnen, sie wäre stolz auf sich selbst, wenn sie es wüsste. Nicht beleidigt, nicht verletzt, oder besorgt darüber, warum ich es tat. Sie würde nur zufrieden sein, dass sie mich so verrückt machen konnte, doch sie würde sich nicht drüber sorgen, warum. Es war alles, was sie sehen wollte, alles andere konnte leicht in einem See voller Männer und aufwendigen Touren vergessen werden .

Und hier war sie, direkt vor meinem Haus in ihrem Auto. George _hatte_ nur vorgeschlagen, dass ich hier hin ziehen solle. Harry und Ron kamen natürlich mit mir. George kam jede Woche durch das Flohnetzwerk zu Besuch und das war die einzige Zeit, in der ich es nicht Verleugnen konnte. Er machte sich Sorgen darüber, dass ich mit so vielen Männern Dates hatte und er dachte, es war einfach nicht gesund vor der Wahrheit wegzulaufen.

Und die einfache Wahrheit war, dass ich Fleur Delacour liebte.

Aber zur gleichen Zeit hasste ich sie. Sie war nur so rücksichtslos, so hochnäsig, verabscheuungswürdig … und erfolgreich. Im Berufsleben. Zu Schön um wahr zu sein. Und nicht in meiner Liga.

Ihr Lachen … es war so höhnisch, so spöttisch. So Fleur. Ich hielt meine Luft an, bis meine Venen drohten, aus meinem Hals herauszuplatzen. Meine Fäuste zitterten und ich fühlte mich buchstäblich am explodieren. Doch ich wollte sie nicht wissen lassen, dass sie die einzige war, die mich so wütend machen konnte. Sie hatte die ganze Welt in ihren Händen, und das nur aufgrund ihres guten Aussehens. Als ob Fleur sich die Mühe machen würde, sich bei jemanden für etwas zu bedanken oder sich zu entschuldigen, wenn sie etwas falsch machte. Aber ich störte mich daran, es ist halt so, wie ich bin.

Und sie lachte mich genau deswegen aus.

--

Am nächsten Morgen kam Ron klopfend an meine Zimmertür, und sagte, dass Harry das Frühstück fertig gemacht habe. Ich war immer noch mürrisch, wegen der letzten Nacht und fühlte mich nicht nach frühstücken. Ich sagte zu mir selbst, dass sei nur, weil ich kein Morgenmensch war.

Aber dann schlug mir alles andere ins Gesicht, als ich aus dem Bett aufstand. Ich stöhnte, wollte verzweifelt zurück in mein Bett und mich wieder hinlegen, doch es war Samstag. George machte sich wahrscheinlich schon auf den Weg hierhin. Ich stöhnte, als ich aus meinem Bett krabbelte und Klamotten aufpickte und ging ins Badezimmer, um meine Morgenwäsche zu erledigen.

Ich weiß, es war ironisch, dass ich nicht mit meinen beiden besten Freunden, die schwul waren, über mein kleines Problem sprach. Wir leben gemeinsam und ich sehe sie jeden Tag. Ich sehe George nur vier mal im Monat und trotzdem weiß er momentan mehr über mich, als sie es tun. Ich vermute, ich war sein letztes Standbein, als wir Fred verloren. Und als Ron und ich damals stritten, war er immer für mich da. Ich versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, das Geschäft weiter laufen zu lassen und ich half ihm sogar dabei, neue Produkte zu erfinden.

Doch ich konnte ihn nie fragen, ob er mit uns wohnen wollte, denn ich wollte, dass er in der Nähe seines Geschäftes und seiner Familie blieb. Er brauchte ihre Unterstützung, er sollte sich nicht in den Problemen einer 27jährigen versteckten Lesbe ertränken. Ich mochte es nicht, der Wahrheit entgegen zu blicken, doch ich kam nie drum herum, wenn er hier hin kam. Aber wenn er nicht hier ist, bin ich relativ sicher davor. Harry und Ron hatten keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, denn leider waren sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Sie konnten es nicht merken, wie sich ihr bester Freund nervös oder wütend fühlte, wenn sie drüber grübelten, was Fleur die Straße weiter unten tat. Dann passierte es, dass ihnen Sprüche wie "Lasst uns Mal Fleur auf der Arbeit überraschen!", "Ich frage mich, wie es Fleur geht. Ich wette sie würde die Wände hoch gehen, wenn sie wüsste, dass wir nur ein paar Blöcke entfernt von ihr wohnen", "Verdammt, Bill müsste es immer noch fühlen. Der arme Kerl.", "Ich habe Fleur wieder einen neuen Mann nach Hause bringen sehen. Er sah ziemlich nett aus, wisst ihr? Oh, es war nicht _so_ gemeint!" entsprangen.

Es war _nie_ "Hermine, bist du dir sicher, dass du uns nichts erzählen möchtest?" oder "Warum sagst du immer einfach ja zu Dates, wo du weißt, dass sie für Fleur arbeiten? Hat das etwas zu bedeuten?".

Aber wirklich, manchmal sitze ich einfach da und bin am überlegen, ob ich etwas sagen sollte. Ziemlich bald wäre mein Mund wie zugeklebt sein wegen dem Stress, unter dem ich stehe. Aber ich wünschte, mein Mund würde auch ohne Stress geschlossen bleiben. Vielleicht müsste ich George dann nicht erklären, was letzte Nacht los war. Seine Erkenntnisse konnte er aufgrund meiner letzten Dates machen. Ich hasste es, der Wahrheit entgegen zu blicken.

--

Letztendlich schlich ich mich hinunter in das Wohnzimmer, wo Harry meinen Teller auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Er und Ron kamen kurz danach mit ihren Platten, als ich mich hinsetzte. Sie beide saßen jeweils an einer Seite von mir und Ron zappte durch die Programme, um etwas vernünftiges zu finden, was wir schauen konnten.

Noch bevor ich meine Gabel in die Hand nehmen konnte, spazierte George durch das Flohnetzwerk hinein. Harry, Ron und ich lächelten ihn an, während er tief einatmete.

"Hmm. Riecht gut! Lasst mich raten. Harry hat gekocht?"

"Eh, ja." murmelte Ron vor sich hin. Harry lachte, als George seinen Kopf schüttelnd sich einen Teller holen ging. Traurigerweise war Harry der beste Koch von uns allen.

"Mum und Dad sagen euch Hallo, bevor ich es noch vergesse." schrie George aus der Küche.

"Okay, sag ihnen hey zurück, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist." rief Ron zurück. "Oh, Hermine, du musst dir diese Sendung mal anschauen, wenn es läuft."

"Wie heißt sie?"

"Will and Grace. Es wird in Amerika ausgestrahlt, und es läuft hier ab und an auf Englisch. Eine der Stars, ist eine Designerin, genau wie du. Nur das sie eine Innenarchitektin ist."

"Oh, in Ordnung." Ron strahlte mich an, als George sich auf die Liege setzte.

"Sieht gut aus, Harry. Danke dir."

"Kein Problem. Ron, würdest du dich bitte entscheiden?" beschwerte sich Harry, als wir begannen zu essen. Ron war mal wieder Multitasking.

"Was?" fragte er mit dem Mund voll mit Eiern. Harry und ich rollten mit unseren Augen, als er sich auch noch verschluckte. "Ich mag es, Franco weinen zu sehen und alles. Doch es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich etwas finden würde, was ich auch verstehen kann. Oder verstehen könnte, warum er weint."

"Offen gesagt, hatte ich dir schon vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, du sollst beim Kabelsender anrufen und nach Englischsprachigen Sendungen fragen. Selbst Hermine kann es kaum verstehen, und das will schon was heißen."

"Ruf du sie an!"

"Uhh…"

George lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er weiteraß und einer weiteren französischen Person im Fernsehen beim Weinen zusah. Ich verstand es nicht. Wenn Franzosen so ausdrucksvoll und emotional waren, warum ….

"Hermine?"

"George?"

"Willst du mir mit dem Abwasch helfen?"

"Normalerweise macht Ron … " Aber als ich realisierte, dass sich Ron und Harry sich zankten und ich im Weg war, seufzte ich, nahm ihre Teller und ging in die Küche. George folgte mir mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

--

Gerade als ich mit dem Abwasch anfangen wollte, richtete George seinen Zauberstab auf die Teller. Kurz darauf fingen sie an, sich selbst abzuwaschen und verschwanden dahin, wo sie hingehörten. Nun, ich vermute, er hat mich hier nicht hingelockt, um sich die Finger vom Wasser schrumpelig werden zu lassen.

"Du hast es ihnen immer noch nicht gesagt, was?"

"Nö …."

Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf die Ablage. Er nahm sich einen Barhocker und setzte sich mir gegenüber, immer noch lächelnd.

"Hast du Fleur wenigstens gestern Abend gesehen?"

"Ja … und es war wie erwartet. Armand sprach die ganze Zeit nur von ihr."

"Hat es dich verrückt gemacht?"

"Nein … eigentlich mochte ich es, dass er so hoch von ihr sprach. Doch als ich bemerkte, dass sie hinter mir saß, wurde ich wütend. Dann begann er, drüber zu brabbeln, wie er sie dazu bringen versuchte mit ihm und seinem Date einen Dreier zu haben. Fleur fand es heraus und stürmte hinaus und das zur selben Zeit wie ich."

"Er ist so gefeuert."

"Das schlimmste daran war, dass er mir vorschlug, mich mit einzubeziehen. .. Also einen Vierer zu haben."

George lachte laut und ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nun, Fleur hätte so oder so nicht zugesagt. Was passierte danach?"

"Ich wollte nach Hause apparieren. Doch dann sah ich Fleur über den Parkplatz zu ihrem Auto laufen. Sie fuhr mich nach Hause … und … oh meine Güte."

"Was?"

"Ich hatte komplett vergessen, dass wir uns in ihrem Auto für eine Weile angestarrt hatten. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass die Ampel schon ein paar Mal umgesprungen war. Ihr Ausdruck war so leer und … und … "

"Wunderschön?"

Ich seufzte, massierte mir meinen Nasenflügel und nickte ihm zu. Er verschränkte seine Arme und schaute mich besorgt an.

"Hermine, was hast du vor? Ich meine, willst du weiterhin zu diesen Dates mit diesen Männern gehen? Es ist, als würdest du mit aller Gewalt versuchen, etwas zu sein, was du nicht bist."

"Was soll ich tun, George? Es ihr sagen? Sagen ´Fleur! Ich hab dich praktisch die letzten Monate verfolgt, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe? Ich möchte mit dir schlafen?´ Also echt."

"Ich denke nicht, dass du so weit gehen musst. Außer du willst es… " sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen. Ich grinste ein wenig und hielt ein Lachen zurück.

"Hier siehste. Du musst dich ein wenig entspannen!"

"Aber jetzt ernsthaft! Was soll ich machen? … Sie hasst mich, George."

"Und du hasst sie. … Doch du verfolgst sie."

"Du bist echt eine Hilfe … "

"Hey! Jetzt hör doch mal zu. Was ist daran falsch, ehrlich zu ihr zu sein? Das schlimmste, was du bekommen könntest, wäre eine Abfuhr und einen kalten Blick. Doch am Ende wärst du dann nicht so wütend wegen dem _was wäre wenn_"

"Doch ich will sie nicht einmal mögen. Ich mag das überhaupt nicht. Warum hatte sie zur selben Zeit im selben Raum sein müssen?"

"Schicksal?"

"George…."

"Was? Ich hab dir geantwortet!"

"Ich weiß … "

"Was willst du hören, Hermine?"

Ich dachte eine Weile drüber nach. Da gab es keinen leichten Ausweg aus dieser Sache. Ich würde es ihr entweder sagen oder für immer stumm bleiben müssen. Ich dachte drüber nach, wie sie mich angestarrt hatte. Ich ließ meine Abwehr fallen und fühlte all diese Empfindungen wieder, fühlte mich nach ihrem Blick hungern. Ich war auf ihre Barmherzigkeit angewiesen. Sie hatte mich unter Kontrolle und sie hatte genügend Sinn dafür, mich da raus zu holen und mich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass sie die Kontrolle über meine Emotionen hatte. Sie entschied sich, dass es Zeit war, wieder zurück zu kommen und sich weiter zu bewegen. Doch ein Teil von mir wünschte sich, sie wieder sehen zu können. Irgendwie, irgendwann …

Auch wenn sie mir ins Gesicht lachen würde, ich wollte sie sehen, sie hören …

"Ich will einfach nur ihre Stimme hören."


	3. Light My Fire

Kapitel 3

Light My Fire

(Fleurs POV)

Anderthalb Wochen waren mittlerweile seit meiner kleinen Begegnung mit Hermine vergangen. Ich nehme mal an, sie war klug genug, sich mir nicht zu zeigen, da ich sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen habe. Vielleicht hatte mein Lachen ihr ihren Platz gezeigt? Ich hoffe es. Es war ziemlich befriedigend zu sehen, dass ich sie mit nur mit einem Grinsen und einem überheblichen Kommentar so wütend machen konnte. Ah, aber das war jetzt in der Vergangenheit. Es war Zeit, weiter zu gehen.

Ich war die letzte Woche in meinem Büro wie eingesperrt, weil jeder, der unter mir arbeitete, seltsam freundlich genug war, mir ein paar Aufgaben abzunehmen. Meine Assistentin arbeitete daran, einem neuen Vize Präsidenten zu suchen, seitdem ich allen gesagt hatte, dass Armand krank war und nicht mehr hier arbeiten konnte. Niemand wagte es, mich in Frage zu stellen. Weil, wenn man drüber nachdachte, so war er wirklich krank. Er musste verrückt sein, dass er dachte, ich würde seinen Plänen zustimmen. Selbst wenn er nicht mein Mitarbeiter gewesen wäre, hätte ich dennoch nein gesagt. Sich einem Mann fürs Vergnügen auszusetzen, war schon schlimm genug, doch zwei zu haben, war als würde ich mich zu einer Hure herablassen, wenn ich ihnen das gegeben hätte, was sie wollten. Das ist einfach nicht wer ich bin.

Obwohl, da ist ein Punkt dabei. Warum spiele ich weiterhin mit Männern, wenn ich denke, ich würde mich ihnen nur aussetzen? Nun, normaler weise geht es nicht so weit, da sie sich mir bei unseren Dates praktisch unterwerfen. Ich denke, ich bin grade nur am realisieren, das ich das Fehlen der Kontrolle einfach nicht mag. Aber wie in aller Welt könnte ich die Kontrolle über jemanden im sexuellen Sine behalten? Ein Mann würde es nicht zulassen, nicht? …

"Bun jhoor, Maduhmuzelle Delacour!" Meine Assistentin meinte nie anklopfen zu müssen.

"Astrid, dein Französisch ist immer noch furchtbar. Bitte nenn mich Fleur."

"Oh, Sorry. Hier ist das Dossier mit den Kandidaten. Dossier ist richtig, oder?"

"Ja, Astrid." Ich lachte leise vor mich hin.

"Okay, sie werden in etwa … 5 Minuten da sein."

"5 Minuten? Du ´ättest es mir vor einiger Zeit sagen können. Was ´ättest du getan, wenn ich Pläne ´ätte?"

"Aber Fleur, du hattest gesagt, du würdest heute etwas machen, nachdem wir dir die meiste Arbeit abgenommen haben."

"Oh. Nun ja, gut. Schicke sie sofort ´ier ´in, wenn sie angekommen sind."

"In Ordnung, Fleur."

Sie lächelte mich an und verließ mein Büro. Ich konnte mir nicht einmal die Akte anschauen, bevor mein Telefon klingelte. Ich nahm ab und drehte mich mit meinem Stuhl, sodass ich durch das riesige durchgehende Fenster die Stadt anblicken konnte.

"Eyevine C.E.O. ´ier spricht Fleur Delacour, wer ist …?"

"Fleur! Das ist Schrecklich! Total Schrecklich! Ich gehe nie wieder mit einem Mann aus!" Meine liebe Schwester.

"Was ist diesmal passiert?"

"Das ganze Date war peinlich. Er wusste nicht, wie man isst, wie man sich anzieht, oder zu reden ohne mit mir zu flirten. Das war so widerlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das hinkriegst!"

"Eigentlich war ich schon seit dem Date mit Armands Freund nicht mehr aus. Ich nehme mal an, du konntest das nicht wissen."

"Echt? Warum nicht?"

"Hmm … ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich ´abe mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht danach gefühlt, würde ich sagen."

"Vielleicht ´aben wir das selbe Problem? Männer sind einfach solche Idioten, Fleur."

"Ja, das stimmt. … Aber es ist lustig, mit ihnen ´erum zu spielen."

"Aber wirst du nie müde davon, einfach nur mit ihnen herum zu spielen? Ist das der einzige Grund, warum du weiterhin mit ihnen ausgehst? Was passierte mit dem die-wahre-Liebe-finden?"

"Gabrielle, sei nicht dumm. Ich erwarte nicht, die wahre Liebe zu finden, wenn ich mit den Männern ausgehe. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist nur für den Spaß."

"Nun, wahrscheinlich ist es nicht mehr spaßig, wenn du dich nicht mehr danach fühlst."

"Ich nehme mal an…"

"Ich frage mich etwas… "

"Dich was fragen?"

"Lach mich nicht aus, ja?"

"Natürlich werde ich dich nicht auslachen, Gabby. Also, was ist es?"

"Während meines Dates starrte ich eine Frau vor mir an…"

"Und du fandest sie attraktiv oder was?"

"Nein, …nein, ich starrte sie an, weil ich dachte, du würdest es tun."

"Das ich was würde tun?"

"Sie attraktiv finden."

"Wa … Was? Gabrielle, fang erst gar nicht damit an. Das tue ich nicht bei Frauen!"

"Du klingst nicht sehr überzeugend."

"Ich tu es nicht!"

"Okay, vielleicht ´ast du es bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber du solltest es mal ausprobieren. Vielleicht mit der Frau, die ich gesehen ´abe. Sie kam mir so bekannt vor, weißt du? Ich denke, wir kennen sie."

"Ich passe."

"Ich komme ´eute mal vorbei."

"Gabrielle! Wenn du denkst, dass du mich davon überzeugen kannst, dass du richtig liegst, dann ´ast du dich geschnitten"

" Wer sagte, dass ich dich von etwas überzeugen will? Ich ´ab doch nur gesagt, dass ich vorbei kommen will. Da ist anscheinend _jemand _ein wenig paranoid."

"Ich … bin ´s nicht."

"´at das etwas mit der Frau zu tun, die du nach Hause gefahren hast? ´ermine?"

"Nein, sie hat nichts… "

"Fleur! Du verleugnest es nur! Du bist so … "

"Nein, tu ich nicht! Nun, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich ´ab noch was zu erledigen."

"Du versuchst mich nur abzuhängen, weil ich die Wahrheit jetzt kenne, hmm?"

"Bis dann, Gabrielle."

"Ich liebe dich, Fleur. Nur geb´ einfach zu, dass du sie auch liebst. Vielleicht ´örst du dann auf, immer so abwehrend zu sein."

Sie legte auf. Meine Schwester konnte manchmal so unerträglich sein… aber sie macht sich auch Sorgen um mich. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, hätte ich der Person für diese Behauptung die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Aber Gabrielle war im wesentlichen eine jüngere Version von mir selbst…. Eine jüngere Version, die nicht alles verleugnete. Sie ließ nie eine Gelegenheit verstreichen, bei der sie mich die Wahrheit hinter all den Lügen, die ich um mich herum aufgebaut habe, sehen ließ. Meine Schwester riss sie immer wieder nieder, doch ich hatte gehofft, sie würde diese eine nicht bemerken.

Ich rieb mir die Augen und drehte mich wieder um, setzte meine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und seufzte. Sie lag bei ihren Vermutungen irgendwie richtig, warum ich nicht mehr ausgehe. Ja, auch ich habe über die wahren Liebe nachgedacht. Ich weiß, ich würde sie nie bei den Männern, mit denen ich ausging, finden. Daten und sich fügen … ich bin müde des Unterwerfens, mehr als alles andere. Ich hätte gerne alles unter meiner Kontrolle. Und das beinhaltete auch, nicht meine Erschöpfung aufgrund der Richtung, die mein Leben einschlug, zu zeigen.

Als ich endlich die Kraft gefunden hatte, mich wieder aufrecht hinzusetzen, um meinen Büro meine Stärke zu zeigen und das alles in Ordnung war, spürte ich den Schock wie eine Stromspannung durch meinen Körper schnellen. Und ihr würdet auch nicht erraten, was eben das auslöste…

Hermine saß in dem Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch. Starrte mich an. Es war keine Sympathie in ihrem Blick zu sehen, und ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich welche sehen wollte. Ich setzte meine Lesebrille auf und versuchte die Gedanken an das Telefongespräch zu vertreiben. Doch die Erinnerung an die Nacht, an der ich sie traf, ersetzten diese. Es war wie ein Tauziehen meiner Gedanken und es begann mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, als ich sie beobachtete und darauf achtete, professionell zu bleiben.

Sie trug eine einfache weiße Bluse, einen schwarzen Rock und Nine Heels, und ihre Füße waren gekreuzt unter ihrem Stuhl. Meine Augen verengten sich weiter und weiter, während ich mit meinen Blick eine Linie zurück zu ihrem geraden Oberkörper fuhr. Eine weiße Prada Tasche lag auf ihren Knien unter ihren gefalteten manikürten Händen. Hmm, Acryl- Nagellack. Es passte zu ihren geröteten Wangen. Wartet mal eine Minute; da war kein Make Up. Und ihr ganzes Gesicht war gerötet.

Ich starrte sie für eine Weile weiter an. Das Purpur ging hinunter bis zu ihrem Hals und ich bemerkte eine kleine Ausbuchtung weiter unten an ihrem Hals. Ich lächelte und klärte meinen eigenen Hals. Ich schaute wieder runter zu ihren Händen und stellte fest, dass ihr Zeigefinger zitterte. Schnell spannte sie ihre Hände an, als sie dachte, ich hätte es noch nicht bemerkt.

"Ich nehme mal an, Sie sind ´ier aufgrund des Vorstellungsgespräches für den Posten des Vize Präsidenten, non?" Ich stellte sicher, meine Augenbrauen leicht zu erhöhen, während ich sprach.

"Sie liegen richtig." Sie atmete tief durch, was kaum merkbar war und erhöhte ihr Kinn ein wenig. Hermine musste noch viel lernen, um diskret zu mir zu sein.

"Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich noch nicht die Chance hatte, Ihre Akte durchzuschauen. Ich ´atte einen wichtigen Anruf zu erledigen."

"Ich bin mir dessen wohl bewusst."

Hatte sie die ganze Zeit zugehört? Die Art, wie ihr Kinn leicht zitterte, schien meine Frage zu beantworten. Nun ja, … hoffentlich konnte sie nicht hören, wie Gabrielle ihren Namen gesagt hatte. Aber sie zitterte aus irgendeinem Grund unter meinem Blick und sie gab mich auch nicht den ernsten Blick, wie sie es normalerweise tat. Obwohl, als ich dazu ansetzte, zu sprechen, erinnerte sie sich anscheinend daran und blickte mich wütend an. Meine Augen weiteten sich leicht bei dieser Frechheit.

"Sehr gut. Da Sie bereits meinen Namen kennen und ich Ihren, lassen Sie uns die Formalitäten überspringen, hmm?" Ich passte meine Brille an und sah in dem Moment, wie ihr Oberkörper zitterte, als sie einatmete. Interessant… aber auch seltsam.

"Natürlich."

"Dann lass uns zum Punkt kommen. Warum wollen Sie für mich arbeiten?"

Vielleicht hatte ich das falsch formuliert, denn sie wurde wieder rot. Ich versuchte, ein Lächeln zurück zu halten; sicherlich würde sie die Kraft finden, mehr Kontrolle über ihre Körpersprache zu haben, wenn sie wüsste, wie amüsant ich das fand. Dennoch war ihre Antwort gut durchdacht und zuversichtlich.

"Ich weiß, dass Ihre Position in diesem Unternehmen für sich selbst spricht. Mein idealer Manager ist jemand, der Exzellenz, Innovation, und Erfolg, sowie persönlichen und beruflichen Wachstum fördert."

"Ehrlich?" Ich konnte mir selbst nicht helfen. Es war taktlos von mir und ich konnte einen Hauch von Überraschung in ihr sehen, und ich ließ es immer noch nicht dazu, dass ich lächelte.

"Ja."

"Denken Sie wirklich so ´och von mir?"

"Ja." Ohh, sie versuchte so verzweifelt nicht ärgerlich zu klingen. Ich liebe es.

"Das wird Sie weit in dieser Firma bringen, Mademoiselle. Ich bin froh, es zu hören."

Keine Antwort. Das Rot in ihrem Gesicht flaute nach und nach ab, wurde ersetzt durch eine blasse Farbe, als ich durch ihre Akte schaute. Sie bewegte sich leicht auf ihrem Stuhl und war dabei, sich wegen dem einen oder anderen Grund an den Kragen zu fassen, entschied sich doch dann dagegen.

"Zu warm? " fragte ich abwesend, während ich weiter durch ihre Unterlagen ging.

Sie antwortete nicht mündlich, doch sie presste ihren Kiefer zusammen und begann, sich auf meinen organisierten Tisch zu fokussieren. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich musste einfach leise lachen, und sofort konnte ich die Wut spüren, die von ihr ausging.

"Wie ich sehe, ´aben Sie Erfahrung in beiden Exekutiven- und Gestaltungsbereichen. Doch vorher waren sie für 6 Jahre im Ministerium? Warum die plötzliche Veränderung in der Karriere?"

"Ist es wirklich so wichtig für das Vorstellungsgespräch?" Ich könnte schwören ihre Stimme ein wenig erschüttert gehört zu haben.

"Alles, was ich sage, tue, oder frage ist wichtig für dieses Vorstellungsgespräch, Mademoiselle. Wie auch ihre Kompetenz entscheidend dafür ist, ob ich Sie nun anstelle oder nicht. ´alten Sie es bei und ich würde es vielleicht nicht tun. Es sei denn, Sie wollen gar nicht, dass ich es mache."

Sie gab mir einen kalten Blick, so wie ich sie falsch anlächelte. Ich war verwirrt. Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst, versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, all die Beschimpfungen, die sie in ihrem Kopf hatte, mir entgegen zu werfen. Doch sie wollte aus irgendeinen Grund für mich arbeiten. Wollte mich 5 Tage die Woche und länger sehen? Um auf jeden meine Wünsche zu reagieren, nur um meine liebliche Stimme zu hören, während ich ein falsches Dankeschön sage? Ich dachte, sie hasste mich?

"Also wollen Sie gar nicht, dass ich Sie einstelle. Also, das macht einiges … "

"Ich möchte, dass Sie mich einstellen." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Gemurmel. Ich denke, ich werde noch ein wenig weiter mit ihr spielen.

"Wie Bitte?"

"Ich. Möchte. Das. Sie. Mich. Einstellen."

"Ein bisschen lauter? All die Böswilligkeit in Ihren Blicken scheinen meine Ohren zu verstopfen…"

"_Ich möchte von Ihnen_ eingestellt werden."

"_Sie wollen mich _wirklich … dazu .. " Ich musste mir so einen Lachanfall verkneifen, als ich sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.

"Ja."

"In Ordnung. Dies war zwar nicht das professionellste Vorstellungsgespräch, das ich bisher geführt hatte, und ich ´atte eigentlich mehr von Ihnen erwartet. Aber ich kann sagen, dass es in der ´eutigen Zeit mehr gibt, das stört. Astrid oder ich selber werde Sie dann in ein paar Tagen wissen lassen, wie die Entscheidung gefallen ist."

Ich nahm eine Visitenkarte von meinem Stapel und reichte sie ihr, unsre Blicke wandten sich jedoch nicht von einander ab. Sie berührte meine Finger mit ihren, als sie die Karte nahm. Mit Absicht? Sie schluckte wieder, als ich ihr kein Zeichen des Bemerkens gab. Doch bevor sie ihre Hand ganz zurück zog, nahm sie meine ganze Hand, ergriff sie fest, schüttelte sie und stand auf. Ich konnte nicht einmal diese Geste erwidern. Sie hielt meine schlaffe Hand für einen Moment, als sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht setzte.

"Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit."

Ich erschauderte vor Überraschung, als sie sanft mit ihren Fingernägel über meine Handfläche kratzte, während sie ihre Hand zurück zog. Ich versuchte mein bestes, sie weiterhin wütend anzufunkeln, während sie sich auf ihren Heels umdrehte und ihre Tasche auf ihre Schulter platzierte. Ich konnte ihr nicht einmal bei zusehen, wie sie das Büro verließ, denn ich drehte mich wieder mit meinem Stuhl und vergrub mein Gesicht in meiner Hand … die noch eben sie berührt hatte.

Ich atmete tief durch und im Inneren fürchtete ich mich wegen dieser Situation. Sie kam mit dem Wissen hier her, dass ich ihr Büro nicht jeden Morgen mit Schokolade und Plüschtieren dekorieren würde. Also was zum Teufel wollte sie dann hier? Und warum machte ich mir deswegen solche Gedanken? Sie suchte doch einfach nur nach einem Job in meinem Unternehmen. Und was hatte verdammt noch mal dieses Händeschütteln zu bedeuten? Sie war wahrscheinlich nur nervös wegen dem Vorstellungsgespräch und hatte dann wohl gehört, wie Gabrielle übers Telefon ihren Namen sagte. Es war wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein Versuch, meinen Kopf ins Chaos stürzen zu lassen … wobei ich sagen muss, dass es ihr gelungen war. Wahrscheinlich will sie mich dazu bringen, zu denken, dass ich sie mögen würde. Nun, ich tu es nicht. Sie hatte vielleicht Nerven mit meinem Kopf so herumzuspielen.

Gerade, als ich dabei war, die Armlehne meines Stuhl vor Frustration zu schlagen, schaute ich auf einen Teil in meinem Fenster. Ich konnte eine Reflexion eines unsicheren Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Aber als ich mich schnell umdrehte, um sie in Wirklichkeit zu sehen, war sie verschwunden. War es nur eine Illusion gewesen? Ich weiß es nicht. Doch bei einem war ich mir sicher.

Sie hatte mich.


	4. Liability And Lust

So Leutz, nun, ich wurde darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass bei Kapitel 1 die flasche Version oben war. Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen. Hatte es leider nicht bemerkt gehabt, kein Wunder, dass einige verwirrt waren. Nun, das hab ich aber schon vor ein paar Wochen geändert. Jetzt kommt endlich das 4. Kapitel und ich würd mich über Kommis freuen.

Kapitel 4

Liability and Lust

(Hermines POV)

Ich hatte noch nicht von Fleur oder Astrid wegen dem Job gehört. Ich weiß, es ist gerade mal ein paar Tage her, aber … ich sollte in erster Linie nicht drüber nachdenken. Dann wieder, das "Vorstellungsgespräch" war … sehr interessant gewesen. Doch das bisschen, das ich mitgehört hatte, als Fleur noch nicht bemerkte, dass ich in ihrem Büro war, war viel interessanter. Es ist das einzige, worüber ich momentan noch nachdenken kann. Ich habe nicht viel geschlafen, aber jetzt, als ich endlich wieder genügend Verstand habe, um über die Hinweise richtig nachzudenken, will ich schlafen gehen. Es ist mittlerweile 6 Uhr morgens und immer noch dunkel draußen. Ich schließe nur meine Augen und versuche nach zu denken.

Ich hörte das Gespräch zwischen Fleur und ihrer Schwester über das Telefon mit. Das gesamte Büro war drum herum mit Fenstern ausgestattet, anstatt mit Wänden. Ich war gerade hinein gegangen, als sie sich mit ihrem Stuhl umgedreht hatte und es war angenehm zu zusehen, wie sich ihre Ausdrücke veränderten. Sie bemerkte nie meine Reflektion auf den Fensterscheiben, da sie damit beschäftigt war, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen zu vergraben und ihren Kopf zu schütteln, während sie ihrer Schwester antwortete. Es war als … wenn sie durch mich hindurch schauen würde. Als würde sie mich nicht sehen wollen.

Gabrielle warf ihr vor, _mich_ heimlich zu mögen. Ich hörte sie "´Ermine" sagen. Fleur wurde richtig defensiv, als mein Name mit ins Spiel kam … und das, als sie in meine Augen durch die Reflektion schaute, ohne dabei zu erkennen, dass ich da war. Sie war damit so beschäftigt, ihre Schwester zu beweisen, dass sie falsch lag, dass sie mich nicht bemerkte. Auf der einen Hand war dies Okay, weil ich sie anstarrte und das ohne meinen bekannten finsteren Blick. Aber auf der anderen war dies zermürbend, weil sie so wütend war. Ich fühlte ihre Wut mich betäuben, als ich darauf wartete, dass das Gespräch beendet wurde. Sie schaute so bestürzt aus, als es endlich vorbei war … also entschied ich mich, zu schauen, ob sie wirklich alles verleugnete.

Während des Vorstellungsgespräches war ich viel zu nervös, als das sie etwas hätte bemerken können. Ich versuchte mein Bestes keinen Fehler zu machen und mich zu beruhigen, aber dies ist ziemlich schwer, wenn dein Befrager dich heiß macht, allein nur beim… da sitzen. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht damit aufhören konnte, rot zu werden, nur weil sie mich _anschaute_. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Augenbrauen erhöhte, mich anfunkelte, lächelte, lachte oder ihre sexy Brille zurecht rückte, musste ich meinen Atem in meiner Kehle stoppen. Es war so eine Folter; doch ich liebte es… aber wann wurde ich zu einem Masochisten? Ich denke, wenn es sich um sie handelt, dann bin ich einer. So sehr …

Mir wurde durch das ständige Erröten in so kurzer Zeit viel zu warm, sodass ich meinen Kragen ein wenig weiten wollte. Natürlich hatte sie es festgestellt und machte einen scharfsinnigen Kommentar. _Natürlich _war mir heiß! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich nicht nervös aufgrund des Vorstellungsgespräches war… nicht ganz. Es war so erniedrigend, als ich ihr sagte, dass ich von ihr angestellt werden wollte. Ich musste mich ein paar Mal wiederholen und beim letzten Mal hatte ich sogar vergessen, ein paar Wörter zu sagen…

Ich frage mich echt, ob Gabrielle doch nicht recht hatte. Bei allem, was ich wusste, war Fleur nicht im geringsten an mir interessiert. Aber diese eiserne Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme ließ mich denken, dass sie es verleugnete, Frauen im generellen zu mögen. Doch … ich will, dass sie etwas für mich empfindet. Vielleicht kriegt sie ja den Geschmack ihrer eigenen Medizin zu spüren. Ich war verliebt in nichts als das bloße Bild von Fleur, doch ich hasse diese Frau bis ins Detail. Ich glaube, ich hab einen kleinen Fortschritt mit dem Händeschütteln gemacht. Sie war zu schockiert, als das sie hätte schnell reagieren können, als ich leicht mit meinen Fingernägeln über ihre Handfläche kratzte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es bemerkt hatte, und vielleicht war es auch nur instinktiv, aber ich spürte ihre Finger meine festhalten, als ich meine Hand wieder wegzog. Es war, als wenn sie unterbewusst wollte, dass ich ihre Hand hielt…

Dieser Druck von ihren Fingern war genug für mich. Egal, wie ihre Entscheidung ausfallen würde wegen des Einstellens, es würde ihre Gefühle für mich widerspiegeln. Wenn sie nein sagt, dann hieße es, sie könnte es nicht ertragen, mich so oft zu sehen. Sie könnte … sich gehen lassen. Aber wenn sie ja sagt, könnte es bedeuten, dass sie sehen wollte, wohin das Ganze hinführt. Keiner von uns beiden würde zugeben, dass wir ineinander interessiert waren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich jetzt mag oder nicht, aber ich hoffe, das sie es tut…

Man könnte sagen, dass ich damit aufgehört hatte, mich zu schlagen, nur weil ich Frauen mochte. Ich tue es nicht mehr so oft, seitdem ich nichts mehr hatte, um mich abzulenken. Diese Empfindungen, die ich an diesem Tag in ihrem Büro spürte, und all die Informationen, die ich aus meinen Beobachtungen zog … sie sind jetzt die treibende Kraft. Ich will sie. Ich würde es ihr nie als erstes sagen, doch ich will sie wirklich. Ich will nicht, dass es jemand weiß, bis ich keine Möglichkeit mehr habe, es zu verleugnen, bis ich sagen kann, dass sie was für mich übrig hat. Wenn ich es ihr jetzt sagen würde, so würde sie mich nicht akzeptieren. Es ist einfach nur eine Frage des Erzeugens der Schwachstelle für mich… aber ich hab auch ein zwei Dinge übers Flirten gelernt.

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich diesen Job kriege… und was in der Hölle ist Ron um 6 Uhr morgens da am rufen? Tee? Wen interessiert das schon? Ich denke, ich sollte mal jetzt ein wenig schlafen...

"HERMINE! Wach auf." Er fing an, so laut an der Tür zu klopfen, dass ich vor Überraschung aus dem Bett fiel.

"Warum zum Teufel klopfst du so an der Tür?!"

"Zieh dich and und komm nach unten."

"Wie Bitte?"

"Du hast mich schon gehört. Steh nun auf."

Ich war dabei, ihn fragen zu wollen, warum er mich um 6 Uhr morgens aufweckte, doch da hörte ich ihn schon nach unten stürmen. Warum meinte Ron plötzlich auf einmal, mich herum zu kommandieren? Ich war zu mürrisch, um mich anzuziehen, und ich hatte echt keine Lust hinunter zu schreien.

---

"Ronald Weasley! Bist du noch bei allen Sinnen, mich so früh aufzuwecken?!"

"Was redest du da? Es ist abends! Und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, du hast Besuch."

Mein Blick ging langsam von Ron, der auf der Liege saß, zu Fleur, die auf dem Love-Sessel saß. Meine Erschöpfung kroch in meinen Hals, sodass ich nicht richtig atmen konnte. Sie saß einfach da, nippte von ihrem Tee und starrte mich an. Das schwarze und elfenbeinartige Ledermantel war erstaunlich, und diese Kenneth Cole Stiefel… Aber warum in der Welt war sie so verschwenderisch angezogen? Ich wurde mir plötzlich sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich sehr kurze Shorts und ein ärmelloses T-Shirt trug. Sie schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken. Die Art, wie sich ihr Blick konzentriert auf das Gebiet zwischen meinen Beinen fokussierte, erregte mich unangenehmer weise und ich musste mich setzen.

Ich war grade dabei, mir den einzigen anderen Stuhl im Raum zu holen, als Harry es mir ausschlug. Er schaute mich nicht einmal an. Er nippte nur von seinem Tee und versuchte etwas im Fernsehen zu finden, dass er schauen konnte. Ron winkte in Richtung des Stuhls, das neben Fleur stand, so hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als mich da hin zu setzen. Mein Gesicht fühlte sich ein wenig warm an, doch ich musste mich echt zurück halten, nicht die ganze Zeit in ihrer Gegenwart rot zu werden.

Ich hatte nicht die Energie, um meine Stirn zu runzeln. Sie ebenfalls nicht, doch sie lächelte auch nicht. Sie nahm einen letzten Schluck, den ich in meinen Ohren läuten hörte auf einer sehr unangebrachten Art und Weise, und setzte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, als sie sich zu mir wandte. Die Art, wie sie ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen hatte und ihre Hände drüber gefaltet hatte, war so … widerlich. Diese perfekte Körperhaltung, perfektes Profil, perfektes … einfach alles.

"Ich nahm mir ein paar Tage Zeit, um Ihren Bericht zu lesen und mit Ihren Referenzen zu sprechen. Was ich herausgefunden habe, hat mich überrascht."

"Was meinen Sie damit?" Oh verdammt … sag bloß nicht …

"Ihr vorherige Chef im Ministerium in London erzählte mir, dass Sie ziemlich leidenschaftlich Ihrer Arbeit gegenüber waren, bis zu der Zeit, wo Sie sich dazu entschlossen, diese Arbeit aufzugeben. Er meinte auch, dass Sie nicht wirklich Sie selbst waren zu dieser Zeit."

"Ich weiß nicht, worüber Sie sprechen." Das ist richtig; nur so lange lügen um Zeit zu schinden, bis das Unvermeidbare kommen würde…

"Sie entwickelten eine Leidenschaft für Mode, auch wenn Sie ständig eine Abneigung denen gegenüber zeigten, die sich ´übertrieben` anzogen. Sie und Ihr Chef hatten des öfteren lustige Gespräche deswegen. Aber bis vor zwei Jahren, als Sie ihm sagten, dass die Beziehung mit dem lieben Ron zu Ende war, änderten Sie sich drastisch einige Monate später."

"Veränderung? Was für eine Veränderung?" Warum lüge ich immer, wenn es sich um sie handelt… warum?

"Sie haben wirklich keine Idee, worüber ich spreche? Ehrlich? Weil, wenn nicht… dann weiß ich nicht, was ich über Sie denken soll."

"Ich…." Sie versuchte es, aus mir heraus zu kitzeln. Was ist, wenn sie es wirklich nicht weiß? Michael hätte ihr doch nicht so viele Informationen gegeben, oder? … Er hätte es nicht, oder?

"Ist es das? Sie ziehen es vor, weiter zu lügen, als der Wahrheit entgegen zu treten, wenn sie genau vor Ihnen steht?"

"Wenn Sie es schon wissen, warum fragen Sie mich dann weiterhin?"

"Weil ich es von Ihnen hören möchte… und nicht von Ihnen niedergeschossen werden, weil sie es verleugnen."

Ihr Blick war nicht mehr so hart, wie vorher… wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wenn sie ihren Blick auf mich gerichtet hatte, so wurde er weicher. Es ließ mich spalten, ich wusste, Michael hätte ihr nie den wirklichen Grund gesagt. Er hatte versprochen, dass er es keiner Menschenseele sagen würde.

"Sie wollen wissen, warum ich mich veränderte. Sie wollen es wirklich wissen? Ich ging in die Modebranche, um vor der Monotonie meines alten Lebens weg zu rennen, Fleur. Das ist es aber auch schon. Und wenn Sie es nicht akzeptieren können ohne zu denken, das ich lüge. Dann in Ordnung.."

Sie leckte ihre Lippen und beobachtete mich. Ihr Blick ging runter zu meinen Fingern, die dieses Mal nicht zitterten und dann wieder hoch zu meinen Kinn. Es zitterte ebenfalls nicht. Fleur konnte nicht wissen, dass ich mich nur wegen ihr so verändert hatte. Ich ertrank mich in dieser Branche, weil sie es tat. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich lernen wollte, wie ich ihr nahe kommen konnte, wie die Welt um sie herum war, doch ich wollte sie nie wissen lassen, warum. Ich dachte, ich könnte damit zufrieden sein, nur ihr Gegenspieler zu sein, aber dieser Plan verschwand, sobald George mich dazu gebracht hatte, hier hin zu ziehen.

Aber das brauchte sie nicht zu wissen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie misstrauisch mir gegenüber war, weil ich für sie arbeiten wollte, obwohl ich sie angeblich hasste. Sie fragte sich, warum ich mich so verhielt, wenn ich in ihrer Gegenwart war, aber sie saß immer noch hier mit mir. Sie beobachtete mich noch immer … und ich zitterte immer noch unter meiner Haut, doch ich konnte es nicht zulassen, das sie es erfuhr.

"Also ziehen Sie es vor, vor dem wegzulaufen was sie verstehen und tauchen in eine Welt ein, in der Sie niemand bewundert?"

Ihre Worte waren scharf. Aber warum analysierte sie mich, als wäre ich unter einem Mikroskop? Was hatte dies mit der Entscheidung, ob sie mich nun anstellen sollte oder nicht, zu tun?

"Ich mag die Herausforderung."

"Ja, Ihre anderen Referenzen sagten mir eben das." Ich ließ einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung raus, als sie endlich das Thema wechselte… doch der Wechsel war nicht groß genug.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das taten."

"Sie erzählten mir, dass Sie nichts in den Weg kommen lassen, wenn es sich um Ihre Arbeit handelt. Das ist etwas, wonach in einem Arbeitnehmer suche. Doch ich suche nicht nach jemanden, der sich ´inter seiner Arbeit versteckt."

"Was? Aber das tue ich nicht! Wenn ich mit Leidenschaft bei der Arbeit bin, sehe ich keine Notwendigkeit … "

"Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie leidenschaftlich in einer Branche sein können, in der Leute sich übertrieben anziehen? So wie ich?"

Sie kam hierhin, um meine Wände nieder zu reißen, um den wahren Grund des Berufswechsels herauszufinden. Je nach meiner Antwort würde sich entscheiden, ob ich ein Ja oder ein Nein aufgrund des Jobs hören würde. Ich konnte diese Unverschämtheit nicht fassen … was zum Teufel hatte all das damit zu tun, ob sie mich nun einstellte?

"Bin ich. Und ich werde es Ihnen beweisen, wenn Sie mir eine Chance geben."

Da war nichts mehr, was sie erwähnte. Nicht einmal hatte sie mich während der Zeit finster angeschaut. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort für mich bereit war. Doch sie wusste, dass ich für sie arbeiten wollte; aber sie musste nicht wissen, warum. Sie musste nicht wissen, dass mein Herz schon beinahe schmerzend ein Ja von ihren Lippen hören wollte, sodass ich meine Marke auf sie setzen konnte. Aber dieser Grund war das, was sie so unbedingt sehen wollte. Es brachte sie um, weil sie es nicht wusste, und ich mochte es. Selbst das kleinste Bisschen Macht über sie würde mit der Zeit wachsen und selbst, wenn sie dachte, dass sie die oberer Hand mit ihrer zerschneidenden Vernehmung hatte, so hatte es mich nur noch mehr überzeugt.

Aber sie war zu stolz, um mich grade heraus zu fragen - Warum wollen Sie wirklich für mich arbeiten? Auch wenn ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass ich ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde, gleichzeitig hätte die selbe Wahrheit sie wohl verängstigt. Aber wenn sie mir ein Nein geben würde, würde das ihre Angst vor mir nur steigern. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht überrascht war, als ich hörte, was sie als nächstes zu sagen hatte, als sie aufstand und mir einen Stapel Papiere überreichte.

"Ich sehe Sie dann Montag."

Sie strich an sich ab und starrte mich einen Moment an. Ich war so erleichtert und froh, dass ich es geschafft hatte, dass sie mich einstellte, doch ich konnte es ihr nicht wirklich zeigen. Ich schätze, sie war wahrscheinlich kurz davor, aus allen Nähten zu platzen, um mir ihre Meinung zu geigen; wütend darüber, dass ich nicht die Angst empfand, die sie erwartete. Ich verlor nach allem nicht meine Gelassenheit, und sie schien einen weiteren Stunt von mir zu erwarten, sodass sie mir wieder ins Gesicht lachen konnte. Zu wissen, dass ich sie unterworfen habe, war so befriedigend, dass ich mir nicht helfen konnte, etwas mit einem Schmunzeln aus meinem Mund zu lassen.

"Sie haben nicht erwartet, dass ich Sie zur Tür bringe, oder?"

"Eigentlich, ja. Als ihr Chef würde ich schon erwarten, dass Sie ein wenig Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber zeigen würden."

Ich kam nicht umhin, ein wenig geschockt aufgrund ihrer Worte zu schauen. Sie sprach mit solcher Vorsicht und Präzision, dass ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, noch die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Alles, was sie tat, war für einen Moment ihre Augen in meine Richtung zusammen zu kneifen, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte und Harry und Ron für die Gastfreundschaft dankte.

Als die Tür mit einem Klicken schloss, konnte ich nicht anders, als ihr aus dem Fenster beim nach Hause gehen zu zuschauen. Ron starrte mich an und Harry schaute abwesend TV, nippte an seiner Tasse, wo ich wusste, dass sie leer war. Ich wusste nicht, wo das Problem der beiden war, und es war mir eigentlich auch total egal. Ich ließ sie alleine beim rauchen; wahrscheinlich hatten sie einfach wieder nur eine ihrer Beziehungsprobleme und ließen es an mir aus.

Ich bemerkte, dass ich mich in mehr als nur meiner Kleiderwahl geändert hatte, seitdem ich mein kleines Problem entdeckt hatte. Doch das spielt keine Rolle. Ich werde Fleur in ihrem eigenen Spiel schlagen. Während sie die Oberhand in der letzten Minute gewonnen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich sie irgendwohin bekommen hatte.

Und das war das Einzige, das für mich momentan bedeutsam war.


	5. Loss Of Perspective

Kapitel 5

Loss of Perspective

(Fleurs POV)

Sonntag Abend war ein ruhiger Abend. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, schaute lustlos TV. Durch die Programme zu zappen war das einzige, was ich momentan tun konnte, um meine Gedanken von ihr fern zu halten. Zap, Zap, Zap … oh hier ist der Film, den ich mir anschauen sollte. Ich hab bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich über alles nachgedacht, was ich raus gefunden habe. Obwohl, nicht ganz. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich es tun müsste, wenn ich mir den Film jetzt anschauen würde, aber ich musste meine in Chaos gefangenen Gedanken endlich mal ordnen. Les Armants du Flore heißt der Film, den ich nun doch schaute. Ich hab keinen Schimmer, worum es in diesem Film geht, aber Gabrielle hatte vorgeschlagen, ihn zu schauen. Ich schaute ihn, doch ich schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Gerade als die Kamera zu einer Lerngruppe in einer Bibliothek schwenkte, kam mein Gedankengang zurück zu Hermine. Meine Gedanken waren wie ein Zug und ich wünschte mir, dieser Zug würde sie überfahren, sodass ich nicht mehr weiter fahren musste. Wissen sie wieso?

Diese Frau liebt mich. Hermine. Liebt _mich_. Wie? Warum? Ich weiß genau wieso und weshalb. Nur ich wünschte mir, ich würde es nicht tun.

Eine ihrer Referenzen aus dem Ministerium der Magie, Michael glaube ich, erzählte mir ein zwei Dinge über Miss Granger. Anscheinend dachte er, ich wäre eine Russin, die in einer Firma die Straße weiter unten arbeitete, und ich werde zu einem Essen mit ihm in zehn Minuten erwartet, weil er mir das erzählte, was ich wissen wollte. Da gibt es bestimmte Vergünstigungen, wenn man mit Arbeitgebern sprach, die sich nicht einmal die Mühe nach dem Namen machten und schwörten, man sei attraktiv, und das bei einem Gespräch über das Telefon. Aber egal, er erzählte mir das Meiste über Hermines Dilemma mir gegenüber. Nun, alles davon, um ehrlich zu sein. Und ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, was ich darüber denken soll.

Er erklärte, das Hermine sich oft drüber beschwerte, das ihr Herz diese Richtung eingeschlagen hatte und das sie es hasste, Sie erzählte ihm öfters, dass sie momentan unter einer unerwiderten Liebe zu einer Frau litt. Das diese Frau sie hasste, das sie nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Die selbe Frau war ebenfalls jemand, bei der Hermine dachte, sie müsste sie in allen Wegen, die ihr möglich erschienen, überlisten und besiegen. Rache dafür zu kriegen, das diese Frau so mit ihrem Kopf herum spielte und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung. Selbst wenn es hieß, sich zu verändern, Hermine schwor sich, dass sie sich in die Welt dieser Frau vertiefen würde. Nicht um wirklich ein Teil davon zu werden, sondern nur, weil sie im Stande sein wollte, dieser Frau am Ende ins Gesicht zu lachen und "Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt!" sagen zu können, wenn ihr diese Frau sagen würde, dass sie in dieser Branche keine Chance hatte.

Michael fragte wieso? Warum das ganze Leben komplett verändern, nur um der Frau zu zeigen, dass sie falsch lag? Hermine antwortete, es sei wegen ihres Minderwertigkeitskomplexes. Sie sehen, Hermine Granger würde es nie zugeben, aber sie wurde mit der Zeit listiger, als ich es bin. Die Art, wie sie versuchte, sich aus meinen Fragen herauszulügen, die Art wie sie dachte, ich hätte nicht genügend getan, um ihre Vergangenheit herauszukriegen, war lächerlich. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich konnte nicht hart gegen sie vorgehen, weil mich etwas beschäftigte.

Hermine verliebte sich in mich vor zwei Jahren, als ich in sie rannte, während sie weinte. Ich hab sie da ehrlich nicht gesehen gehabt, und ich hab auch nicht erwartet, dass dies das Produkt meiner Sorge um sie werden würde. Ja, Sorge. Ich zeigte Hermine nie ein Zeichen der Sympathie, weil ich wusste, dass sie es nicht haben wollte. Das war meine Art, ihr zu zeigen, dass ich mich sorgte. Bills und der Rest der Weasleys Freundlichkeit schien auf mich einen seltsamen Affekt zu haben. Ich wusste, dass sie mich hasste, also wollte ich sie nicht aufmuntern und nett zu ihr sein. Ich dachte mir, ich würde einfach bei ihrer zickigen Art mitspielen, sodass sie aufhören würde zu weinen und etwas machen würde.

Ich hatte von mir nie als einen Lebensveränderer gedacht. Aber Hermines anfänglichen Gründe für die Veränderung ihres Lebens waren schmeichelhaft und zugleich beängstigend. Sie änderte ihr ganzes Leben, nur um zu sehen, wie mein Geist arbeitete. Sie verließ ihre Karriere, der sie passioniert gegenüber war, nur um herauszufinden, warum ich so erfolgreich in meiner war und um meinem Ruhm zu stehlen. Sie wollte mich besiegen. Nur war da die zugrunde liegende Frage, ob ich ihr die Chance durch die Einstellung dazu geben würde.

Die Art wie jemand denkt, und die Art wie dieser jemand sich dann aber verhält sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Als Hermine in diesem Vorstellungsgespräch war, und sie wirklich noch die selbe Denkweise von vor zwei Jahren gehabt hätte, wäre sie nicht die ganze Zeit rot geworden und hätte sich nicht aufgrund meiner Präsenz gewunden. Wenn sie wirklich die Bitch war, die nur ihre Rache haben wollte, weil ich damals versuchte, sie vom weinen abzubringen, hätte sie mir in der Nacht, in der ich sie nach Hause gefahren hatte, nicht gedankt. Wie man sieht, Hermine ist ziemlich einfach in dem Sinne zu lesen, so wie ihre heiß geliebten Bücher.

Die Art, wie sie ihren Verstand bei sich zu Hause sich selbst gegenüber hielt, die Art, wie ihre Augen feststellten, dass ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und die Art, wie sie versuchte, in der letzte Minute triumphiert zu handeln, war nur eine Kette von Anerkennungen mir gegenüber. Sie spielt hoch und mächtig, wenn sie das kriegt, was sie will, doch wenn sie keine Ahnung hat, wie sie mich lesen soll, hat sie keine Kontrolle über sich selbst.

Auch hier war es schmeichelhaft. Ehrlich, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Sie zeigt ihre Liebe auf eine seltsame Art und Weise … in einer Weise, die nur sie kennt und abgesehen davon, wer der Empfänger ist. Dies und Gabrielles Vorwürfe darauf ließen mich fragen, was ich für sie empfand.

Sie ist … schön. Ja, und endlich scheint sie es selber bemerkt zu haben. Dieser ganze Prozess schien ihr etwas gutes getan zu haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie nicht mehr so schüchtern wie vorher ist. Oh, aber wenn es sich um mich handelt, ist es wohl der totale Gegensatz, solange sie nicht ein wenig Kontrolle über sich selbst gewinnt. Ich sah sie sich versteifen, als ich mein Blick zwischen ihre Beine fokussierte. Ihre Beine waren ziemlich braun gebrannt und schlank für jemanden wie Hermine.

Ich seufzte und versuchte mich zu sammeln. Der Film erweckte schließlich wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit… und ich glaube, ich kann endlich verstehen, warum Gabrielle wollte, dass ich mir den Film anschaute. Dies, gedoppelt mit meinen Gedanken über Hermine schien den Sieg meiner kleinen Schwester in die Höhe schnellen zu lassen…

Die Hauptdarstellerin saß auf ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem gedämpft beleuchteten Zimmer. Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand eine ihrer Schülerinnen, Lumi, im Flur vor. Lumi schaute aus wie ich, könnte man sagen. Wie auch immer, die erste Frau, deren Name mir momentan nicht einfallen wollte, fragte sie, was sie hier tat. Lumi … leckte nur ihre Lippen und gab eine dumme Erklärung.

Was es mir antat, war, dass Lumi in den Raum trat, das Gesicht der anderen Frau in ihre Hände legte, und das sogar nachdem beim ersten Mal ihre Hände weg geschlagen wurden. Die Entschlossenheit in Lumis Augen, ihrer traurigen Professorin zu helfen, war bewundernswert. Sie führte sie auf das Bett … und sie küssten.

Zwei Frauen, küssend. Ich war eine Frau und machte mir Gedanken um eine andere Frau, welche mich liebte. Sie wollte mich küssen. Aber wollte sie mich nur küssen, um im nach hinein mir ins Gesicht lachen zu können, weil sie es geschafft hatte, das ich etwas für sie empfand? So dass ich letzt endlich verstehen würde, wie sie sich die ganze Zeit gefühlt hat? Oder wollte sie glücklich mit mir werden? Sah sie hinter mein großspuriges äußerliches Auftreten und erkannte, dass ich mich hoffnungslos selbst verleugnete.

Ich hab grad ehrlich das Gefühl, dass es auf mich zurückfällt. Hermine konnte die Fleur, die sie nie wirklich gesehen hat, nicht lieben.

Lumi und ihre Professorin waren mit dem Küssen fertig; die Szene wechselte zu den beiden in die Klasse. Die Hintergrundmusik war unglaublich deprimierend, und Lumi lächelte sie von ihrem Platz aus an. Ein Lächeln, das sagte "Ja, ich hab dich erobert. Ich hab dich nur für die eine Nacht gewollt, um sagen zu können, das ich dich hatte."

Wenn das alles war, was Hermine wollte, würde sie morgen ein böses Erwachen haben und das für den Rest ihrer Karriere. Niemand machte mich zum Narren. Niemand spielte mit meinem Herzen, meinen Gedanken und auch nicht mit meinen Gefühlen herum. Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass ich minimale Gefühle für sie habe…

Hmpf; minimale. Wen will ich verarschen? Dann mag ich sie halt. Aber auch nur, weil sie die Einzige ist, die sagen kann, dass sie mich schon seit zwei Jahren liebt. Sie hat sich für mich verändert. Aber sie denkt, dass ich eine unersättliche versnobte Hure mit nicht den richtigen Mitteln wäre, um die Wahrheit über diejenigen herausfinden zu können, mit denen ich in Kontakt kam. Da ist eine Anziehungskraft, aber sie kann es nicht wissen …

Was der Grund ist, warum ich meiner lieben Hermine zeigen werde, was es heißt, direkt unter der renommierten Fleur Delacour zu arbeiten.

--------

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich früh und munter auf, 4 Uhr morgens. Ich ging sicher, mich ja so "übertrieben" wie möglich anzuziehen. Eine schicke schwarze Lederjacke mit einer roten Bluse da drunter würde es tun. Kniehohe Stiefel mit Absätzen und ein schwarzer knielanger Rock passten dazu perfekt. Starker Eyeliner und ein Hauch von Mascara an den Rändern meine Augen schienen dazu beizutragen. Pferdeschwanz, Armani Uhr, natürlich ebenfalls schwarz.

Als ich dann mit meinem Aussehen zufrieden war, beschloss ich, dieses Mal zur Arbeit zu apparieren. Im Falle, das Sie jetzt verwirrt sind, wir sind ein Zauberer Mode Unternehmen, das ebenfalls Produkte an Muggel verkauft. Ich, natürlich, bin auf dem Posten, der entscheidet, welche Linien nun gefördert und welche fallen gelassen werden. Werbung, Kapitalbeschaffung, Promotionen, Shows, der Ausschuss der Direktoren, und die liebe Hermine, das alles unterstand mir.

Jeder, der klug genug war, vor mir bei der Arbeit zu erscheinen, grüßte mich herzlich, als ich auf den Weg zum Büro war. Ich lächelte dem entsprechend jeden an. Falls Sie es wissen müssen, bis auf Ausnahme von ein paar Arbeitnehmern, waren alle männlich. Sie sind zwar vielleicht nicht so gut beim Multitasking, doch ich mochte es, wenn sie ihre Ideen mit einbrachten, wenn es darum ging, wie sich Frauen anziehen sollten. Astrid war auch ziemlich früh hier und war wie immer eifrig dabei, zu versuchen mich richtig auf Französisch zu grüßen. Sie war eine fleißige Angestellte und Beobachterin, sodass ich nie wirklich frustriert wegen ihr werden konnte. Brasilianerinnen schienen sich mit Mode auszukennen, wie die Rückseite der eigenen Hand.

Mein Büro war durch die Lichter in den anderen Räumen leicht beleuchtet. Es war noch relativ dunkel, als ich hindurch zu meinem Telefon schritt. Keine neuen Nachrichten, ausnahmsweise. Ich nickte und ging, um zu schauen, ob mein Ausschuss der Direktoren sich im Konferenzraum versammelt hatte, in denen sie sich in der Regel trafen. Natürlich waren sie es. Sie lächelten und begrüßten mich herzlich (einige von ihnen schon krank machend), als ich mich am Ende des langen Tisches setzte. Ich konnte draußen ein Paar eilige Fußtritte hören und wie sie abrupt vor der Tür stoppten.

"Fleur, dieses Jackett vollbringt ein Wunder bei deinen Schultern."

"Allerdings, allerdings. So gewagt. Ich liebe es!"

"Diese Uhr ist unglaublich. Wo hast du sie her?"

Gerade als ich die Komplimente leid wurde (sie waren alle Männer), war ich dabei sie alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch glücklicher Weise hatte mein Finanzdirektor genügend Sinn, sich daran zu erinnern, warum ich sie zu diesem Meeting geladen hatte.

"Also haben wir endlich einen Vize Präsidenten gefunden, der länger als einen Monat durchhält?"

"Ja, Andre. Ich ´abe es. Sie steht gerade im Moment vor der Tür. Wollen Sie nicht ´inein kommen? ´ermine?"

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte man mir den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, als sie in den Raum eintrat. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, sich die Haare zu verdunkeln und waren jetzt ein Kompliment zu ihren kastanienbraunen Augen. Es war wellig und fiel so grade bis zu den Schultern. Das weiße Leinenjackett passte gut zu dem hellblauen Oberteil mit einem spitzen Kragen. Ihre weiße Leinenhose und ihre babyblauen Stiefel wussten ihre Beine zu betonen, während sie zu dem Sitz neben mir ging, auf den ich deutete. Sie lächelte mich an. Wurde rot. Und dann kam wieder der finstere Blick. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie die drei Dinge gleichzeitig schaffte und wie mein intensiver Blick das bei ihr auslöste. Aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Noch nicht.

Ich musste mich davon abbringen, sie noch länger anzustarren, obwohl es wohl von meinen Direktoren unbemerkt geblieben wäre; sie starrten sie ebenfalls an. Vielmehr widerlich.

"Das ist ´ermine Granger. ´ermine, dass ist der Ausschuss der Direktoren, die gleichzeitig meine untergeordneten Führungskräfte sind." Ich begann alle in Uhrzeigerrichtung vorzustellen, während meine Hand in deren Richtung dann zeigte. "Andre Kreuger, Chef der Finanzabteilung. Leonicio Gonzales, Chef der Operatingabteilung. Paul Jean-Lussac, Chef der Technikabteilung. Tony Blaire, Chef der Marketingabteilung. Antoine Brou, Chef der Informationsabteilung. Und schließlich Gary Champi, Chef der Personalabteilung."

Sie alle grinsten sie an und nickten, als ich jeden von ihnen adressierte. Hermine war so gnädig und erwiderte deren Gestik und ließ dann wieder ihren Blick zu mir schweifen. Sie sah ziemlich müde aus … doch noch war sie nicht aus dem Schneider.

"Ich erwarte von Ihnen, den neuen Vize Präsidenten, dass sie gut versiert bezüglich Ihren Aufgaben sind. Sie ´aben sich die Papiere angeschaut, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe, non?"

"Ja, habe ich."

"Gut, gut. Das Projekt, das hier aufgelistet ist, das Blaire Projekt, vorgeschlagen von Sie-wissen-wem (Tony winkte in unsere Richtung) ist derzeit noch in Arbeit. Sie lesen, es handelt sich hierbei um ein interkontinentales Projekt, und wir erwarten von Ihnen, dass sie das Ganze leiten."

"Sie haben es nicht erwähnt in den … "

"Ich habe meine Meinung geändert."

Sie gab mir keine Antwort, sondern blickte mich weiterhin finster an. Ich setzte meine Ellbogen auf den Tisch, kam ihr näher und bemerkte, wie sie sich anspannte. Dumme Hermine ….

"Wir sind ´ier, um uns bei unseren jeweiligen Aufgaben zu unterstützen. Unsere Direktoren werden bei der Kostenfrage, bei der Veröffentlichung und so weiter und so fort helfen. Aber Sie, ´ermine, sind dafür verantwortlich, gute Ideen zu entwickeln und meine Zustimmung für diese zu bekommen. Astrid hat Ihnen ein paar weitere Unterlagen auf Ihrem Tisch in Ihrem Büro hinterlassen. Es ist genau neben meinem."

Als ich nicht mehr weiter sprach, war das ihre Erlaubnis auf zu stehen und zu gehen. Ich lächelte sie schwach an, als sie aufstand und das Erröten tauchte wieder bei ihr auf, als sie sich umdrehte.

Sie sagte, sie wolle für mich arbeiten, also bekam sie genau das, was sie wollte. Und wenn sie sich zu überfordert fühlen würde, konnte sie immer noch kündigen. Sie konnte zu dem zurück gehen, was sie Michael erzählt hatte. Sie kann die Chance aufgeben, mir zu beweisen, dass ich falsch lag…

Aber dann werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, zu sehen, ob sie sich ehrlich zu mir angezogen fühlt, weil sie mich liebt. Ich will nicht ihr kleines Hassspielzeug sein. Ich möchte ihr am liebsten ein wenig Verstand in ihren wunderschönen Kopf schlagen und ihr in ihre anbetungswürdigen Ohren schreien, dass sie um mein Vertrauen kämpfen muss. Doch zu wissen, wie hartnäckig und eigensinnig wir beide sind, frage ich mich wirklich, wann und wie sich unsere Gefühle aus unseren Herzen in die Hände des Anderen legen werden. Ich weiß, dass ich auf ihre achten würde, wenn ich wüsste, dass diese echt waren; doch würde sie so grausam sein und meine aus ihren Händen fallen lassen? Ihren Klauen?

Oder würde sie ihren Hass endlich gehen lassen und mich wegen meiner selbst lieben?


	6. Lack Of Proof

Kapitel 6

Lack Of Proof

(Hermines POV)

"Mademoiselle Granger, tun Sie dies, Mademoiselle Granger, tun Sie das, und dies. ´ermine, das passt nicht. Tun Sie dies und das und _dies_ und _das_, verdammt noch mal, wie oft muss ich mir das noch anhören?"

Es war mittlerweile Ende der Woche und ich war umgeben von Stapel über Stapel von Arbeit, die mir bis zu den Haaren reichten und die ich noch erledigen musste. Ich bin sogar mittlerweile zu müde um das Licht in meinem Büro an zu machen; die Beleuchtung von draußen reichte.

Fleur machte mich zur Spitze für das Blaire Projekt und sie ließ mich gelegentlich für ihre Schwester shoppen. Was hatte das Kaufen von fünf Hosen, drei Blusen, zehn Paar Schuhen und 13 BHs für Gabrielle mit meinem Job zu tun? Sollte nicht Astrid oder sonst wer das tun? Merlin, am liebsten würde ich jedes Mal, wenn sie in mein Büro kam, ihren schmalen Hals würgen und meine Fingernägel in ihre perfekte Haut graben! Sogar jedes Mal wenn ich an sie _denke_! Doch genau wie gefährlich mein Bluthochdruck jedes Mal steigt, fühle ich mich so verdammt erregt.

Ich kümmerte mich um alles, das sie mir auftrug, und ich weiß, dass sie das von mir erwartete. Aber ich kam kaum aus meinem Büro raus, hatte kaum Schlaf und ich bin es mittlerweile leid, alle sechs Stunden zu Starbucks zu gehen. Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt hatte, ich wäre verzweifelt danach Fleur zu sehen und Fleur zu hören und das egal wie, aber das hier war lächerlich. Du versuchst 50 Aufgaben gleichzeitig zu jonglieren, die dein geliebter Boss bis zum Ende des Tages erledigt haben will, erinnerst dich noch daran, nach Hause zu gehen um zu duschen und dich mental fertig zu machen. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu versuchen, mich zu rächen… Doch ich war fleißig in meiner Arbeit. Das steht an erster Stelle, nicht wahr? Leider ja. Das ist richtig…

Das Klingeln meines Telefons erschreckte mich zu Tode, als ich _versuchte_, mich zu beruhigen. Ich nahm ab und rieb mir meine Augen, als ich diese schloss.

"Hallo?" fragte ich mit einem scharfen Ton.

"Wie läuft alles?" Fleurs makellose … lästige …. perfekte Stimme war nicht grade das, was ich hören wollte…

"Großartig"

"Gut, gut. Ich erwarte, dass Sie etwas fertig haben, dass ich mir anschauen kann und das zum Ende dieses Tages, non?"

"Fleur, es ist … fast Mitternacht."

"Ich werde Sie dann halt um 11:59 sehen. Kommen Sie nicht zu mir. Ich komme zu Ihnen. Und beeindrucken Sie mich, ja? Ta ta."

Ich legte auf und legte meinen Kopf zwischen meine Arme auf den Tisch. Ich hatte insgesamt ganze zehn Minuten um mich vorzubereiten. Es war einfach nur eine Frage davon, nicht so miserabel auszuschauen, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn sie hier hin kam. Ich denke, ich sollte mir ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen; Astrid hatte empfohlen, kein Make-up zu tragen, wenn man für Fleur arbeitete. Nun, ich kann mittlerweile sehen, warum.

--------

Als ich mich zu den Toiletten schleppte, bemerkte ich einige meiner Mitarbeiter mit den Kopf nach unten herumrennen und wie sie Stapel von Unterlagen hinter sich her levitierten. Wenn sie auch nur eines davon fallen lassen würden und wenn Fleur das sah, so wäre sie bestimmt nicht glücklich darüber. Hier war immer eine Menge los in diesem Gebäude und Fleur war an oberster Stelle und stellte sicher, dass auch jeder seine Prioritäten sortiert hatte.

Die Tür fühlte sich schwerer als sonst an, als ich sie aufmachte. Zum Glück war es leer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum, aber die Aussicht, ganz allein mit Fleur in meinem Büro zu sein, machte mich ungewöhnlich nervös. Ich nutzte schnell die Toilette und wusch mir meine Hände. Immer noch nervös. Ich spritzte mir ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und betrachtete mich selbst im Spiegel. Ich sah nicht schlecht aus und zumindest waren meine Augen nicht blutunterlaufen wie bei einigen, die ich kannte. Ich weiß, dass meine Belastbarkeit, was Arbeit anging, ein wenig höher lag, als bei anderen, aber diese waren doch daran gewöhnt dank Fleur und ihren jeweiligen Aufsichtspersonen so in Arbeit zu ertrinken.

Ich seufzte, trocknete mein Gesicht und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zurück in mein Büro. Auch wenn ich total erschöpft war, wollte ich trotzdem Fleur sehen. Ich meine, es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass der Vize Präsident dieser Firma so eine Fülle von Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Richtig? Es war einfach nur mein Fehler, diese Position einzunehmen. Position ….

Lustig. Ich habe mich in eine heimliche Perverse verwandelt…

Aber ehrlich; Sie würden es genauso tun. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, bekomme ich diesen intensiven Wunsch, ihr etwas _anzutun_. Und es hilft auch nicht, dass ich es hasse, so viel Arbeit auf zu haben. Der Hass plus mein benachteiligter Sexualtrieb lässt mich die Wände hoch rennen. Verdammt, ich will sie….

--------

"Hey, hey, hey."

"Hi Rick." Warum stand er bei meinem Büro?

"Du, hör mal. Ich hab mich etwas gefragt."

"Und was?"

"Wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass wir … na du weißt schon … "

"Nein, ich weiß es nicht." Warum kam er mir immer näher? Er beugte sich jetzt über mich.

"Ah, komm schon, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du da unten eine angestaute Frustration hast."

"Wo unten?"

"Genau da ---"

Ich verengte meine Augen an diesem Punkt, als seine Hand dabei war, nach unten zu deuten, doch er stoppte. Er hatte diesen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, doch er schaute mich nicht an. Schließlich, als er aus seinem Schock erwachte, versuchte er so schnell wie möglich, weg zu kommen, doch eine scharfe Stimme stoppte ihn in seinen Bewegungen.

"Monsieur Vera."

"Es tut mir leid, bye.."

"Non. Komm ´er."

Rick ging rüber zu Fleur, als hätte er seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie hatte diesen wütenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen und ich konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. Versuchte sie ehrlich mich zu verteidigen? Die Art, wie sie ihre Lippen leckte und ihren Mund zum Sprechen öffnete, ließ plötzlich meine Erschöpfung verschwinden, zeitgleich wie ihre Geduld mit diesem Mann verschwand; sie schlug ihn. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Wange und schaute sie schockiert an, weil sie das getan hatte. Zur Hölle, er hatte es verdient!

"Ich will Morgen dein Büro geräumt sehen."

"Aber Fleur, es ist beinnah.."

"Lass mich nicht selbst wiederholen."

Er eilte weg und ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich sagen sollte. Ich musste mich davon abhalten, sie an zu schauen. Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und wieder auseinander und zuckte dabei leicht zusammen. Stattdessen öffnete ich die Tür zu meinem Büro und ließ sie hineingehen. Meine Nerven kamen zurück, als ich die Tür schloss und leise seufzte.

"So, was haben Sie für mich zum Anschauen?" Mein Magen rebellierte aus einem nicht bestimmten Grund.

"Möchten Sie das Licht anhaben?"

"Non, das ist in Ordnung."

Sie schaute mich intensiv an, bis ich in Richtung des Stuhls vor meinem Tisch gestikulierte. Es schien mir, als würde sie nicht einmal bemerken, was ich tat, als sie sich umdrehte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur ein Aufruf um weiterzugehen und ein wenig Spaß heute mit ihr zu haben…

Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch und gab ihr eine Akte mit allem, was sie mir freundlicher Weise diese Woche aufgetragen hatte. Sie schaute nicht einmal drauf; sie starrte mich weiterhin einfach an. Ich lehnte mich an meinen Schreibtisch, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und legte meine Hände hinter mein Rücken. Ich ging sicher, meine Brust ein wenig hervorzustrecken und tat so, als würde ich tief einatmen, doch ich ließ die Luft nie raus. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick und ließ mich selbst ein klein wenig Grinsen. Sie würde nicht aufhören, mich anzustarren. Und zum ersten Mal ließ es mich nicht verlegen fühlen. Wenn überhaupt, so ließ es mich nur noch besser fühlen, was meine Pläne anging, als ich mich näher zu ihr lehnte.

"Die Akte, Boss."

Sie leckte den äußeren Rand ihrer Zähne und schweifte endlich ihren Blick auf meine Arbeit. Ich liebe es, wenn sie das macht…. aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Ich ging hinter ihr, als sie begann, sich die Unterlagen anzuschauen. Ich bin sicher gegangen, alles so gründlich und ausführlich wie möglich zu machen. Ich beugte mich hinunter, um über ihre Schulter zu schauen und hielt meine Hände hinter meinem Rücken. Schade, sie gab keine Wärme von sich, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Ich denke, jemand, der so kalt wie Fleur ist, war nicht in der Lage dazu. Aber es hielt nicht davon ab, dass sich mein Inneres aufwärmte, während ich da stand. In meinem leeren Büro. Mit Fleur.

"Ich denke, dieser Veranstaltungsort wäre dafür am besten geeignet, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen." sagte ich leise, als sie auf einer Seite stehen blieb.

Fleur drehte jedoch lediglich ihren Kopf zu mir, um mich richtig anschauen zu können. Sie lächelte nicht, oder schaute mich zornig an, aber ihre Augen schienen mir etwas zu sagen. Ich war ihrem Gesicht so nahe, dass ich sie hätte küssen können. Ich wollte es. In mir brannte der Wunsch, ihre fantastischen Lippen zu erobern, doch gleichzeitig wollte ich nicht zu dreist sein. Außerdem verlor ich mein Selbstvertrauen innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen, die sie brauchte, um auf meine Lippen zu schauen und dann wieder in meine Augen. Sie bemerkte die Veränderung, als sie langsam wieder auf das Portfolio sah. Verdammt.

Was noch, was noch? Ich muss es irgendwie weiterbringen. Doch wie? Sie hatte das wahrscheinlich nicht erwartet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie bemerkt hat, dass ich sie mag, und es wäre mir lieber, wenn nicht. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich aufgehört hab, es zu verleugnen, aber manchmal ist es einfach nur unerträglich. Sie ist nur so verdammt attraktiv und ich wünschte mir, sie wäre es nicht. Doch ich muss diese Zeit nutzen, damit sie sich in mich verliebt. Irgendwie.

Ich ging langsam hinter mein Schreibtisch und schaute mir die Stadt an. Ich hatte meine Hände immer noch hinter meinem Rücken, tat so, als wäre ich völlig ahnungslos, dass sie mich anstarrte. Versuchte sie es herauszufinden oder wusste sie es schon? Wäre sie wütend deswegen, dann hätte sie schon was gesagt. Das wäre dann der Beweis, dass sie es vielleicht wusste und das sie mich ebenfalls mochte. Denn nach all dem konnte ich immer noch ihre atemberaubende Spiegelung aus der Ecke meiner Sicht sehen.

Ich ließ mir Zeit, als ich mich umdrehte und wieder zu ihr ging; offensichtlich schämte sie sich nicht dafür, mich anzustarren. Ich setzte mich wieder vor sie hin und lehnte mich vor. Ich war froh, zu sehen, dass sie noch nicht umgeblättert hatte.

"Passt etwas nicht?"

"Ich denke, du weißt, wo mein Problem liegt."

Ich hatte nicht wirklich diese Antwort _erwartet_. Und es machte mir auch nichts aus, dass sie mich jetzt duzte. Sie kräuselte nur ihre Lippen und ging zurück zu meiner Akte. Was meinte sie? Zum ersten Mal wusste ich nicht, wie ich ihre Worte und Taten deuten sollte. Vielleicht würde sie es für mich noch klären …

"Sie mögen es nicht soweit?"

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist genau das, was ich haben wollte."

"Nun, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, wo das Problem ist."

"Ich denke doch."

Sie schloss mein Portfolio und stand auf. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und sie brachte ihr Gesicht seltsamerweise nahe an meines. Selbst meine Schläfen pulsierten so schnell wie mein Herz; das Licht, dass von draußen nur kaum auf ihr Gesicht fiel, taten ihr ein Wunder. Ihre Augen schauten auf mich hinunter, so auffordernd, dass ich endlich etwas machen sollte. Doch ich konnte nicht; ich war zu überrascht von ihr, sodass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Nicht, dass ich wollte…

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich es tue."

"Die große ´ermine Granger kann nicht einmal sehen, dass ihr Opfer bei ihrem Köder anbeißt, ´mm?" Ihre sanfte Stimme trübte für einen Moment meinen Verstand, so das ich nicht denken konnte.

"Wa… Was?"

"Spiel nicht dumm."

Opfer? Meint sie sich selbst? Und was für ein Köder? Mein Flirten?

Offenbar ja, denn sie kam mir immer näher. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig zurück, um nicht mit ihr in Berührung zu kommen… Aber sie beugte sich immer noch über mich. Und obwohl sie mich nicht berührte, spürte ich ihre Wut durch mich hindurch schießen wie Nadeln. Sie erstachen meine Sinne und alles was ich machen konnte, war ihr in ihre dünnen Augen zu blicken. Ich verengte instinktiv meine Augen, damit sie nicht erfuhr, wie unglaublich sie mich grade fühlen ließ. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das so oder so schon wusste.

"D.. Du mein Opfer?"

"Das ist das was du willst, non? Du willst, dass ich dieses Spiel spiele."

"Welches … Spiel?"

"Du denkst, du wärst so kalt und kalkulierend. Du denkst, ich würde es nicht merken, wenn du versuchst, etwas zu sagen, das aber dein Stolz nicht zulässt."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest…" Aber leider wusste ich es; sie hatte von meinen Plänen erfahren.

"Rache ist so eine süße Form der Zufriedenstellung. Ich weiß. Doch stolzier nicht über meine Gefühle, ´ermine, sonst schadest du nur dir selbst."

"Du bist nur …"

"Komplett bewusst, dass du nichts akzeptieren kannst, etwas wörtlich zu nehmen. Du kannst etwas nicht akzeptieren für das, was es wirklich ist. Versuch nicht, mich zu manipulieren; sonst manipulierst du zu viele Dinge in diesem Prozess."

Ich konnte nicht einmal reagieren. Ich denke nicht, dass sie mich mochte … nein. Sie versuchte nur mein Ego zu steigern, um zu schauen, was ich machen würde. Was für eine gefühlslose Bitch …

"Also sagst du, ich hätte dich manipuliert?"

"Du weißt ganz genau, was ich gesagt habe. Warum sollte ich es dir von allen Menschen erklären?"

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne, und noch ein bisschen … ich war mittlerweile so weit, dass ich oben auf meinen Schreibtisch lag. Sie stützte sich an meinen Oberschenkeln ab, während sie sich über mich türmte. Wenn sie wüsste, wie nervös und angepisst ich war, würde sie sich aufgrund dessen nur noch besser fühlen.

"Du siehst, es gibt viele Wege, jemanden zu zeigen, was du denkst. In der Regel überspringe ich das falsche Äußere und fokussiere mich auf jedes … kleine… Zeichen, das ich sehe."

Als sie zwischen ihren Worten eine Pause machte, kam sie mir Stück für Stück meinem Gesicht näher. Ich war am brennen und ich wusste, dass sie es fühlen konnte. Aber ich hatte nicht den Wunsch, sie weg zu stoßen. Mein Atem war in meiner Kehle gefangen, als ihr Brüste mit meinen in Kontakt kamen. Würde ich hinunter schauen, gerade jetzt, … ich würde viele Dinge sehen. Warum fühlte mich auf einmal schwindelig?

"Jedes bisschen, das du tust, sehe ich, ´ermine. … Ich sehe es. Du bist ebenso ein schlechter Lügner."

"Was zum Teufel mach ich jetzt?"

Sie lachte auf und meine Arme erschauderten leicht, als ich ihre Fingernägel spürte, die ihren Weg hinunter zu meinen Händen gingen… doch nie berührten sie meine Haut. Das war gut. Denn sonst hätte sie bemerkt, wie jedes einzelne Härchen auf meinem Arm abstand.

"Du arbeitest unter mir."

Ich wollte meine hartnäckigen Gedanken zur Seite schieben und sie an mich reißen, hier und jetzt … Ich wusste, dass die Aufregung in meinen Augen zu sehen war. Und das, natürlich, war der Moment, in dem sie aufstand. Sie hielt beide meiner Hände und half mir dabei, aufzustehen, doch hielt mein Gesicht direkt unter ihres. Ich wollte ihre Hände ergreifen, doch, schon wieder, las sie mich korrekt und ließ los. Sie ging sicher, mit ihren Fingernägeln über meine innere Handfläche zu kratzen, als sie ihren Mund zu meinem Ohr bewegte. Ich wusste, dass sie meinen Herzschlag hören konnte, und dieses sanfte Lachen kitzelte in meinem Ohr so gut, dass mir meine Kniee leicht einknickten.

"´appy Birthday, ´ermine. Wie alt bist du jetzt, 28? Ich denke, du benimmst dich auch so."

Ich könnte vor Schock auf den Boden zusammen brechen, ergänzt mit dem Fehlen meines Atems, als sie sich entfernte. Ihr Blick wurde weicher und sie lächelte mich sogar an, als sie sich auf ihren Heels umdrehte und mich in meinem Büro alleine ließ. Sie hatte erfahren, das ich versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, mich zu mögen, damit ich meine Rache bekam. Diese scharfsinnige hinterhältige Bitch…

Nun, was soll ich jetzt machen? All das war wahrscheinlich einfach nur um mich zu ärgern, wegen dem mich mögen und das von Beginn an. Ich kann sie einfach nicht fragen, ob sie es nun tut oder nicht. Ich bin wieder da, wo ich begonnen hatte, ausgenommen davon, dass sie jetzt die Oberhand hat. Toll… einfach toll.

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünsch ich mir.

---------

So Leute. Dieses Mal war ich ein wenig schneller... Nun. Ich würd mich echt über Kommis freuen ....


	7. Leniency

Entschuldigt, das es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich wieder n Update machte. Ich plane von nun an, mindestens 2 x im Monat ein Update zu machen. Also alle zwei Wochen. Immer Freitags. Achja, das Kap wurde noch nicht auf Fehler überprüft. Falls ihr was findet, sagt bescheid.

--------------------------------

Kapitel 7

Leniency

(Fleurs POV)

Nachdem ich Hermine in ihrem Büro gelassen hatte, apparierte ich nach Hause, um ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Wenn jemand damit ein Problem hatte, dann wäre es ratsam für ihn, nichts zu sagen. Auch ich werde müde, und alles was ich brauchte war nur ein zehnstündiges "Nickerchen", bevor ich wieder so weit war, mich genauso wie vorher zu fühlen. Sicher, ich war nicht schläfrig, aber ich war immer noch ein wenig wütend auf Hermine. Aber nur ein bisschen. Ich hab nur momentan keine Lust mehr, über sie nachzudenken.

-----------------------------

Ich beschloss, vernünftige Klamotten nach der heißen Dusche anzuziehen und apparierte zurück zur Arbeit. Auf dem Weg in mein Büro klingelte mein Handy. Ich war froh eine Entschuldigung dafür zu haben, eine bestimmte Existenz ignorieren zu können, als ich auf die ID des Anrufers schaute.

Oh, es war Antoinette. Gut. Ich wusste, dass ich darauf zählen konnte, dass sie mich anrief, wenn ich mich nicht gut fühlte.

"Antoinette, wie geht's dir?"

"Hey, mir geht's ganz gut und dir? Du klingst jedoch nicht danach. Was ist los?"

"Ah … gib mir eine Minute, bis ich in meinem Büro bin."

"Kein Problem."

Gerade als ich Astrid zunickte, bemerkte ich eine Figur, die im Büro nebenan in ihren Bewegungen stoppte. Ich tat so, als würde ich sie nicht bemerken und verriegelte die Tür meines Büros hinter mir und legte den Silence-Zauber auf meinen Raum. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl und schaute Richtung Fenster als ich wieder sprach.

"Man würde denken, dass jemand wie ich das perfekte Liebesleben ´ätte … "

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass man es tun würde. Außerdem weiß ich aufgrund von Fakten, dass du es nicht hast. Muss ich heute jemanden in den Arsch treten?"

"Non … aber … wie kann ich es sagen?…"

"Raus mit der Sprache .. "

"Ich ´ab mich in eine Frau verliebt. Einem Mädchen. Einem Kind."

"Whoa, was? Sicher, Fleur? Was ist es nun?"

"Alle drei."

"Zur Hölle. Was geht ab?"

Ich verbrachte mit den letzten zehn Minuten, ihr alles zu erklären. Ich erzählte ihr alles über Hermines kleines Schema, und wie ich dem komplett verfiel. Ich ihr verfiel… so sehr. Endlich gab ich mir selbst und Antoinette gegenüber zu, dass ich Hermines Bemühungen extrem attraktiv fand und das ich mich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ehrlich wieder in jemanden verliebt hatte.

Antoinette hörte mir die ganze Zeit über intensiv zu, zwischendurch immer wieder ein paar "Hmms.." und "Ohhs.." damit ich wusste, dass sie noch aufmerksam war. Ich schätze es wirklich sehr, wie sie meine Bedürfnisse versteht. Wenn ich rede, ziehe ich es vor, dass mir die Leute zuhören. Es ist meine kommandierende Seite, aber es kommt einfach, wenn man so lange auf so einer Position wie ich ist, auf dem Arbeitsplatz sowie auch außerhalb.

"Also denkst du, sie will dich um deine Liebe betrügen?"

"Im Wesentlichen ja."

"Hmm .. Ich weiß nicht, Fleur. Von dem was du mir erzählt hast, wie sie früher war und so, wär´s seltsam, wenn sie es tun würde. Ich meine, du hast mir gesagt, dass sie eine nette Person ist."

"Sie ist nett zur ihrer Familie und Freunden, ja…"

"Nun, warum versuchst du dann nicht einfach, nett zu ihr zu sein? So wie alles klingt, willst du sie lieben. Sie muss einfach nur ihre Prioritäten sortieren."

"Nun, wo du davon sprichst, nett zu sein, ich sagte dir doch, dass ´eute ihr Geburtstag ist."

"Geburtstagskuss?"

"Das würde ihr zu sehr in den Kopf steigen, meinst du nicht?"

"Aber du willst sie küssen. Du sagtest, dass du noch einige Sachen mehr mit ihr machen wollen würdest."

"Erinnere mich nicht daran..."

"Fleur, hör zu. Versuch einfach netter heute zu ihr zu sein. Und selbst wenn sie denken sollte, dich zu verarschen, dann würde ihre vernünftige Seite sie stoppen."

"Und wenn sie gut ist, was dann? Ich bezweifle, dass sie den Anstand ´ätte, meine Generosität als das anzunehmen, als was es ist."

"Lass sie es ausprobieren. Wenn du am Ende des Tages denkst, dass sie einen guten Job erledigt hat, dann beschenke sie dafür. Und wenn nicht … teste sie."

"All diese Geheimniskrämerei ist nicht das, was ich im Sinn ´atte."

"Nun, Taten sagen mehr als Worte. Jeder weiß das. Sie wird ihr wahres Ich zeigen, wenn du dich selbst ehrlich zeigst. Du wirst damit lernen umzugehen, wenn du siehst, dass es nicht deinem Standart entspricht. Doch für jetzt, gib ihr einfach eine Chance. Ich hasse es, wenn du bestürzt bist und sie kann dir damit helfen, wenn du sie nur lässt."

"Du kennst mich zu gut."

"Ich weiß. Und jetzt geh. Sei nett zu ihr und behalt sie im Auge, in Ordnung? Und denk daran, etwas zu essen."

"Du klingst wie Gabrielle."

"Hah, yeah, sie ist nicht die Einzige, die sich Sorgen um dich macht. Ich nehme mal an Hermine tut´s auch. Sie ist sich nicht wirklich im Klaren, mit wem sie herumspielt, aber du kannst sie ja auf ihren Platz verweisen, wenn´s nötig ist. Doch zuerst musst du ihr eine Chance geben."

----------------------------

Unglücklicherweise für Hermine hatte ich einige Aufgaben zu erledigen, sodass ich sie nicht beobachten konnte, wie ich es ursprünglich vor hatte. Stattdessen, während ich das letzte Dokument unterzeichnete, klingelte das Telefon das erste Mal für den heutigen Tag.

"Eyevine C.."

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber würden Sie zu einem Mittagessen mit einem alten Bekannten kommen"

"Kenne ich Sie?"

"Ja, tun Sie. Ich bin ein alter Freund. Ihr Name ist Fleur Isabelle Delacour, Sie waren verheiratet mit Bill Weasley und Sie haben eine jüngere Schwester namens … "

"Wer sind Sie?"

"Ein alter Freund, der gerne mit Ihnen zu Mittag essen würde. Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich bin kein Stalker, der Sie kidnappen will."

Ich klopfte mit meinen Fingernägeln auf den Tisch und versuchte, seine Stimme zu entschlüsseln. Nichts sprang mir ins Gedächtnis, aber ich sah keinen Schaden da drin.

"Fein. Wo sollen wir uns treffen?"

"Da ist ein kleines Plätzchen zum hinsetzen, gleich gegenüber von dort, wo Sie sind. Wie wär´s in ein paar Minuten?"

"In Ordnung…"

-------------------------------

Noch bevor ich das Restaurant betrat, wusste ich, wer mich angerufen hatte. Dieser Kopf stach überall heraus, sowie das große Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich mir näherte.

"George… was machst du denn ´ier in Frankreich?"

"Na was für ein Hallo."

"Natürlich … wo sind meine Manieren? Wie geht's dir?"

"Besorgt"

"Worüber?"

"Dich und Hermine."

Nun war ich an der Reihe, besorgt zu sein, als er uns zu einen kleinen Tisch führte. Er gab mir ein paar Momente, um mich vorzubereiten, nachdem wir unser Essen bestellten. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wie ich diese Gelegenheit zum Vorteil nutzen sollte. Ich hatte die ganze Woche über sie nachgedacht gehabt; mein Kopf war, was das Thema Hermine anging, heute anscheinend ziemlich leer. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Es war wohl nur eine meiner Abwehrmechanismen, wenn ich Dinge nicht mehr verleugnen konnte.

"Fleur, sie hat mir erzählt, was heute Morgen passiert ist."

"Und ´at sie dir auch alles über sich bezüglich mich erzählt?"

"Falls du die Entscheidung, die Karriere zu wechseln, und ihre wirklichen Gefühle für dich meinst, ja."

"Nun denn, was ist dabei, worüber man sich Sorgen machen sollte?"

"Sie ist… nicht so tückisch, wie du denkst. Das letzte, was sie will, ist dich von ihr weg zu stoßen."

"´ermine ´at dir dies erzählt?"

"Hat sie. Sie hat mir einige Dinge erzählt, wie du weißt. Natürlich war die Sache mit der Verleugnung immer sehr vordergründig, aber ich denke, sie kommt langsam ins Reine mit sich selbst."

Die Kellnerin kam mit den Mahlzeiten zurück und wir aßen in Ruhe zwischen dem Gespräch über Hermine.

"Sie weiß nicht, was sie tut, Fleur. Du weißt, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, egal auch was, zieht sie es auch durch, und am Ende verliert sie sich ein wenig, wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie sie will."

"Und sie ´at sich selbst verloren?"

"Nun ja… ja. Sie ist nicht mehr die Hermine, die ich noch von vor zwei Jahren in Erinnerung habe, doch ich bin mir sicher, sie wird wieder die Alte. Sie braucht nur … ein wenig Hilfe von dir. Sie denkt, dass du ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderst, und dies bringt sie um."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich George mit der Information vertrauen sollte, dass ich Hermine ebenfalls mochte … und soviel mehr. Nur die Gründe für diese Gefühle waren so seltsam für mich, doch ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Liebe ist Liebe, egal was.

"Sie sollte nicht von so vielen Dingen einfach ausgehen, die mich betreffen."

George erstickte fast an seinem Getränk, weil er sich verschluckte, als ich an meinem nippte. Ich schaute unsicher auf meine Tasse, dann langsam zurück zu ihm mit einer Aura von Selbstvertrauen um mich herum.

"Du meinst, du magst sie wirklich?"

"Ich mag sie, George. Ich mag sie nicht."

"Hmm, gut gesagt. Doch sie denkt, du würdest nur mit ihrem Verstand herum spielen, besonders heute Morgen."

"Ich ´abe die Absicht, dies zu beheben."

"Du willst es ihr sagen?"

"Oui."

"Wann?"

"´eute, wenn sie gut ist. Wenn nicht, ändere ich vielleicht meine Meinung."

"Sie wird so glücklich sein, Fleur! Sie war echt ein Wrack die letzten paar Jahre."

"Das ist mir bewusst."

"Oh. Nun, ich bin neugierig… Wie weit meinst´e zu gehen, mit dem sagen?"

"So weit, wie mein Herz es mir erlaubt. Ich bin sehr interessiert, zu sehen, ob sie sich wirklich so verloren hat, wie du es behauptest."

Ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden, ihm zu sagen, dass ich nicht nur eine Schwäche für sie hatte. Meine Muse, was sie betraf, war eher… minimal, um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist mir immer noch nicht gelungen, einige alte Angewohnheiten, was das Daten anging, abzulegen…

"Fleur… wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, muss ich dir sagen, dass du ein großes Risiko eingehst. Es wird ihr direkt in den Kopf steigen und … "

"Und wenn sie die großherzige, liebende ´ermine von noch vor zwei Jahren ist, wird sie realisieren, dass meine Absichten ehrlich sind. Und ich würd´ gerne sehen, ob ihre dies auch sind."

"Du bist eine mutige, Fleur … und ich kann sehen, warum sie dich liebt."

Nachdem ich den letzten Bissen genommen hatte und das Besteck hinlegte, gab ich George eine letzte Sache zum Nachdenken. Und mir auch, denke ich …

"Wirklich?… Weil ich nicht."

------------------

Als ich zurück in mein Büro kam, entschied ich, meinen Besuch bei Hermine für ein paar Stunden zu verschieben. Ich musste tatsächlich noch mit ein paar Mitarbeitern in Kontakt treten und mein Geschäftsauftreten auflegen, anstatt den ganzen Tag über sie zu grübeln.

Zu der Zeit, als ich schon zum fünfzigsten Mal das Telefon auflegte, war ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr sicher, was ich mit mir anstellen sollte. Aber ich musste einen Termin für Hermine machen, um die Pläne zu diskutieren. Stop, nein; das war ihre Aufgabe. Doch zur selben Zeit konnte ich hier nicht nichts machen und darauf warten, dass sie sich wie magisch aufsetzte und dies tat. Ich entschied mich, zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden; und je nachdem sie sich mir gegenüber bei dem Meeting verhielt, würde mir helfen, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, was sie anging… nehme ich an.

Ich ging in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür hinter mir… und fand Hermine mit ihrem Kopf zwischen den Armen auf dem Tisch liegend. Sie war eingeschlafen. Mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie technisch heute Abend nichts mehr zu tun hatte, doch ich konnte Mitarbeiter nicht ab, die während ihres Jobs schliefen. Sie kostete mir die Zeit. Aber … Astrid hatte mir gesagt, dass Hermine heute nur nach Hause gegangen war, um zu duschen und ihre Kleidung zu wechseln. Warum? Und wieso fühlte ich mich plötzlich auf einmal so schuldig wegen meinem 10-Stunden-Schlaf? Ich sollte sie für das Einschlafen am Arbeitsplatz verhexen, doch ich hatte nicht das Herz dafür. Genauso, wie ich ihr nicht so viel Arbeit aufgeben konnte, wie den anderen in letzter Zeit, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie anders darüber denkt.

"Du denkst, ich sei ein gefühlsloser Mensch. ..Wie um alles in der Welt konntest du dich in mich verlieben?"

Meine Stimme war zu leise, um auch nur eine Bewegung von ihr zu bekommen. Mein Herz begann schwer zu werden mit … Zuneigung für sie, während ich sie beim Schlafen in ihrem dunklen Büro beobachtete. Ich ging langsam zu dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte mich leise hin, während ich mir endlich erlaubte, einfach nur nachzudenken.

Mein Herz ließ mich wirklich glauben, dass sie unschuldig aussah. So friedlich. Aber wirklich … warum liebte sie mich? Wegen meinem Aussehen? Sie kannte mich nicht einmal. Doch vielleicht konnte die echte Hermine, die sie für die letzten Jahre weggeschlossen hatte, mir eine Antwort auf die Frage geben. Ich wollte wirklich helfen, ihr altes Ich wieder hervorzubringen. Die Begierde nach mir hatte sie irgendwie von sich selbst abgebracht, und dies ließ mich ein wenig schlecht fühlen. Seitdem ich damit begonnen hatte, diese Frau vor mir zu mögen, begann ich viele Dinge über mich selbst anders zu sehen. Dinge, vor denen ich immer versuchte zu fliehen.

Sie bewegte ihren Kopf leicht, sodass ich ihr Gesicht nun perfekt sehen konnte. Ich wollte ihr heute morgen kurz nach Mitternacht bei meinem Besuch sagen, wie wunderschön sie war. Doch jetzt wollte ich ihre Schönheit berühren, während ich es ihr sage. Sie ließ mich, wegen meiner Stichelei ohne großartig auch nur ein Wort zu benutzen, schlecht fühlen. Nur der sanfte Rhythmus der ruhigen Atemzüge und der gelassene Gesichtsausdruck war genug für mich.

Ich sagte zu Antoinette, dass ich mich zu Hermine angezogen fühlte … doch selbst als ich es ihr sagte, ließ ich es nicht zu, meine Schilde um mich herum fallen zu lassen. Aber hier zu sitzen und Hermine zu zuschauen, wie sie schlief … es war nur eine Gelegenheit, die meine Gefühle dazu brachte, endlich loszulassen. Ich habe immer so viel Kontrolle über alles, und dies, mehr als alles andere, war der Grund, warum ich wegen Hermine innerlich so zerrissen war. Hier saß ich, beobachtete Hermine beim Schlafen. Ich sollte sie eigentlich deswegen anschreien, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Ich konnte nicht einmal meine Bedürfnisse und Wünsche übernehmen lassen, … weil ich nicht zulassen wollte, auf ihr Schema reinzufallen.

Habe ich… Angst? Angst, mich dieser Frau hinzugeben, dessen Bedeutung im Leben momentan war, das ich ihr unterliege? Das ist eines der kleinen Dinge, die ich meinte, vor denen ich versucht habe zu fliehen. Jeder denkt von mir, ich sei eine extravagante und herzlose Frau. Jeder, einschließlich Hermine. Das ist, warum sie mich liebte, richtig? Weil ich kommandiere und ach so sexy bin, und sie mich verzweifelt auf meinen Platz verweisen will. Ich mag die Idee nicht, denn da ist nicht wirklich viel für sie zu tun. Niemand kennt mich so gut, wie ich selbst, und das obwohl ich meine Freunde und Familie an meiner Seite habe. Der Einzige, der weiß, wer ich bin, bin ich selbst, obwohl ich so werden kann, wie ich grade will, wenn ich mich danach fühle. Eine Gewohnheit, wenn Sie wollen.

Es scheint, dass sie mich nicht für mich liebt. Ich müsste sie diesbezüglich fragen, doch lieber würde ich sehen, wie sie sich heute benimmt. So oder so, ich ließ endlich mein Verlangen übernehmen. Ich will sie. Ich will sehen, wer sie wirklich ist und ich kenne nur einen Weg, um dies herauszufinden. Aber, viel wichtiger ….

Ich wollte wissen, warum sie so nachsichtig war, während der Arbeit einzuschlafen, ohne die Tür abzusperren. Nachsichtig, oder einfach nur leichtsinnig. Es sei denn, dies war einfach ein anderer Teil ihres Plans; ihren Chef dazu zu bringen, sie während des Schlafens zu finden um dann dem genannten Chef ins Gesicht lachen zu können, weil sie keine Schelte dafür bekommen hat. Die Unsicherheit war nicht wirklich reizend.

Aber sie selbst war es. Hermine war in der Tat sehr ansprechend…


End file.
